


Хрупкий мир

by RkuHeko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, Обсценная лексика, Элементы садизма, даб-кон, киберпанк, кинки, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: Дикер всего лишь хотел заработать денег, работая шлюхой в вирте. Он не думал, что попадёт в зависимость от отношений с незнакомцем. Мир виртуальности такой хрупкий.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Альфа-ридер: Сорри (https://ficbook.net/authors/3007987)  
> Бета-ридер: puphencia2008 (https://ficbook.net/authors/413475)
> 
> ===================  
> Вся вина за неясность, недосказанность и отсутствие логики целиком на совести автора, потому что он не умеет работать с текстом, плохо вносит исправления и торопится с выкладкой.

Кроме своего роста и телосложения, Дикер ничем не выделялся из своих сверстников. Тёмные волосы к двадцати годам стриг коротко, не допуская, чтобы те прикрывали заушные импланты, одежду носил дешёвую, на размер-два больше своего, обувь — удобную: стоптанные кроссы. Вот мышцы на нём нарастали будь здоров, стоило лишь пару раз в неделю в зал сходить, так пёрли, будто Дикера кто-то белковым концентратом подкармливал. Хотя ел он то же, что и все: сбалансированные по составу пайки, утверждённые для всех слоёв населения Комитетом по здравоохранению.

— Смирись, бро, — смеялся его закадычный друг Керчан, как только Дикер смел пожаловаться на свою бугаистость, — это генетика. Вот меня вырастило государство, а не мама с папой. Моё появление грамотно запланировали, а не смешали гены как придётся из того, что было под рукой.

Обычно за свои шуточки Керчан получал ощутимый тычок под рёбра или оплеуху, но правды в его словах это не умаляло. Своих родителей Дикер не то чтобы стыдился, но стеснялся, что он не выращен «из пробирки», как большинство в стране, а рождён из прихоти вступивших в брак мужчины и женщины. Подумать только, он рос не в инкубаторе, а внутри человеческого тела! Его рожали на медицинском столе!

— Я просто буду меньше заниматься в зале, — отвечал вечно ржущему Керчану Дикер, покончив с его «избиением».

— И заплывёшь жиром так, что ни в одну капсулу не влезешь, — пугал в ответ неунывающий друг. — Поищи лучше альтернативные нагрузки.

— Могу начать плавать. Или бегать, — от безысходности тянул Дикер.

— Во, бро, атлетика — это хорошо! — Керчан как всегда его подбадривал.

Дикер много чего делал от безысходности. Съехал в общагу, когда в родительском доме стало тесно и душно от других родственников и их знакомых: ему нужно было заниматься, чтобы закончить вуз. Потом, выучившись, взялся пахать на двух работах, когда ему захотелось заработать денег на особую капсулу и качественные приблуды для вирта. Первая работа была официальная, с дальним заделом на будущее, в офисе под патронажем Комитета архитектуры и градостроительства. Вторая — временная, полулегальная, сдельная, для строительства виртуального парка аттракционов, в перспективе обещала неплохие деньги. Пока же контракт не был выполнен, Дикер перебивался практически с самого минимального пайка на воду. Может, не стоило так опрометчиво тратить все свои сбережения на давно вожделенную капсулу, кучу лицензионных и не очень прог и апдейт вирт-оборудования? Вон, Керчан ходит по улице с одним только устаревшим на пару лет визором и в ус не дует. А Дикеру тем временем платить за пару месяцев проживания, между прочим. Вопрос о поиске ещё одной подработки встал сам собой. И желательно было найти такую, которая бы принесла быстрые деньги и не так сильно занимала мозг, как написание бесконечных кодов в вирт-офисе с девяти до шести. Недавно команда Дикера приступила к описанию комплекта мебели: каждый изгиб ножки каждого стула, каждый блик на полировке, каждый нюанс цвета мозаичных элементов столешницы требовалось отразить в коде. Заимствование строк из чужих наработок не допускалось и считалось кражей интеллектуальной собственности. Эта работа отжирала уйму сил, после неё хотелось лечь и попросту не двигаться.

Лечь, не двигаться и ни о чём не думать? Когда Дикер посмотрел на быстро тающий расчётный счёт, а потом покатал эту мысль туда-сюда, ему в голову пришло дикое решение. А почему бы не попробовать оказывать виртуальные услуги, так сказать, личного характера? Сексуального? Предубеждений у Дикера насчёт виртуального секса не было: ни пол, ни возраст партнёра не имели для него никакого значения. В этом плане он являл собой стандартный продукт своего времени. Важны были отношения в целом, а их у Дикера ни с кем не было. Так почему бы не попробовать? Ведь это деньги!

Где-то он слышал древнее высказывание «деньги не пахнут». Суть этих слов, в теперешнем понимании Дикера, сводилась к тому, что он схватился бы за абсолютно любую возможность, лишь бы вернуть себе платёжеспособность.

Но время шло, Дикер всё думал, изучая чужой опыт работников секс-услуг и знакомясь с особенностями. Он слишком затянул с принятием решения: очередной платёж за комнату в общаге нужно было вносить уже через два дня, или съезжать, на счету осталось всего сто единиц, ещё немного, и придётся занимать деньги у родственников и знакомых, а этого Дикер позволить себе не мог. Такое ощущение, будто он сам загонял себя в угол, чтобы отрезать пути к отступлению. Стало быть, боялся? Ну уж нет…

Спонтанность — наше всё. И как раз в духе Керчана, с которым они сегодня встретились, чтобы договориться насчёт переезда. Дикер усмехнулся, чуть сбавил шаг и с наручного комма зашёл на центральную городскую борду, в соответствующий раздел. Быстро набросал по подобию прочитанных там же объявлений своё и указал в нём для связи свой айди. Вот и готово. Дикер выдохнул с облегчением и с удивлением отметил, как слегка дрожат у него руки. Ну и псих же он. Слабаком в собственных глазах ему казаться не хотелось. Хотелось денег. Лёгких. Хотелось свободной жизни. Немного поработать шлюхой? Что тут такого. Это же вирт.

Дикер приспустил на глаза визор и обозрел уличные окрестности. Голая серая улица тут же украсилась светящимися витринами, указателями, дорожными знаками. Он скопировал текст своего объявления и развесил, расклеил его по прилегающим окрестностям. После чего с чувством окончательной завершённости приподнял визор обратно на затылок.

Керчан, проверявший почту прямо на ходу и потому отставший, догнал его благодаря этой заминке. Огляделся по сторонам, и его тёмные глаза расширились за полупрозрачным пластиком визора.

— Бля, Дикер! Ты чо, рехнулся? — возопил он, ничуть не смущаясь того, что на темнеющей вечерней улице им попадутся случайные прохожие. — На хрена этот фейк? Придурок, ты ещё и свой айди указал, лошара!

— Это не фейк, не ори.

Керчану потребовалось время, чтобы осмыслить услышанное.

— То есть, ты чего, реально проституткой решил заделаться?

— Не реально, а виртуально, — поправил Дикер, раздражаясь из-за необходимости объяснять и опять заточившего его червячка неуверенности. Он неделю об этом думал и наконец-то нашёл в себе силы подать объявление. А друг всё портит! — К тому же сам я почти ничего не буду делать. Надену подходящий скин, запущу специальные проги. Все так делают. Не тупи, бро.

Друг и бро хохотнул. Они свернули в закусочную, в которой договорились встретиться с другом Керчана, сдававшим дешёвое жильё в этом районе. На входе более массивный Дикер столкнулся с каким-то доходягой и вполголоса пробормотал извинение. В дверных проёмах и узких помещениях реального мира ему как всегда было тесно. Извиняться Дикер уже устал и делал это скорей по привычке.

— Но, бля, шлюхой по вызову работать! — продолжал фонтанировать Керчан. — Чо, любому дашь? И мне? — бро паскудно ухмыльнулся. В такие минуты Дикер подозревал, что ни хрена Керчан ему не бро. Хотя они и были вместе, начиная с младшей группы муниципального детского сада.

— Тебе только в рыло дам, — ответил Дикер, угрожающе сжимая кулак и демонстрируя его Керчану.

— Да ладно, шучу я, на фиг ты мне сдался, — попытался успокоить его бро. — Давай пока пожрать выберем, что-то Нёк задерживается.

Дикер вздохнул и опустил на глаза визор, вчитываясь в меню. В забегаловке пахло жареными яйцами, — признак вездесущих белковых концентратов, — и жаренной в масле квашеной клетчаткой. Наверняка низкие цены, вот и хорошо. Дикеру как раз нужно поэкономить пару месяцев, чтобы стать платёжеспособным. Отогнав одно из своих собственных вирт-объявлений, бабочкой сложившей было крылья у него на плече, Дикер покосился на аватар Керчана, вставшего за столиком напротив. Друг снова засел в почте. Кстати, их пластиковый стол имел довольно подробный и качественно прописанный скин в вирте. Тумба из чугуна и круглая столешница из красного дерева; красные холщовые салфетки застилали поверхность. Ну и «Еда на заказ». С таких станется даже блюду скин прописать. В реале будешь жевать клетчатку, но если задействуешь импланты, то будешь видеть в визор, будто у тебя на тарелке лапша со шпинатом, да ещё и тарелка окажется с золотой каёмочкой... Воздействия на обонятельные, вкусовые и осязательные рецепторы дополнят полноту картины окончательным погружением. И аппетитно, и изысканно. Вот только даже за строчки кода в вирте приходится платить.

Пробежав меню глазами, Дикер пришёл к выводу, что самым дешёвым здесь будет порошковый растворимый чай. Он нажал на пункт выбора, и с его счёта тут же списали тридцать восемь единиц. Осталось дождаться заказа. Аватар Керчана, с дикой гривой волос с алыми и синими прядями, с большими голубыми глазами, загорелый до смуглоты, наконец-то принялся листать вирт-меню.

— Нёк во сколько обещал быть? — спросил Дикер.

— А? Да должен быть уже, — Керчан поднял голову от меню и вновь полез в комм-браслет на левой руке. Та у аватара Керчана была металлическая, кибернетизированная, с сервоприводами и сочленениями, блестящими хромированным блеском. Фигляр, небось сам писал код. Нет чтобы обычный стандартный код с коммом прописать. — Щас, погоди. Спрошу, где он завяз.

Судя по всему, Нёк не ответил на вызов, и Керчану пришлось писать ему сообщение.

Чтобы скрасить ожидание, ради интереса Дикер через визор выглянул в окно «Еды на заказ» и невольно залюбовался. В реале состоящая из стандартных безликих коробок с окнами, в вирте улица заиграла новыми красками. Фасады домов расцветились песочным, терракотовым, бежевым, с тёмно-коричневыми оконными переплётами и перемычками этажей. На многих окнах были даже горшки с цветами. Дикеру уже хотелось здесь жить, осталось только дождаться Нёка, который, по словам Керчана, мог сдать ему неподалёку комнату в долг, согласный чуть ли не на полгода забыть об оплате.

Над входом в дом напротив сияло красным неоном странное название «24/7», Дикер снизошёл до городского информатория и узнал, что это название частного мотеля. Правда, цены там кусались, Дикер и в обычное время дважды бы подумал там селиться. Вдохновлённое его поисковой деятельностью, ему на запястье почти сразу порхнуло контекстное объявление. «Усиленный доступ в сеть, наличие вирт-капсул новейших моделей, доставка еды, вежливое и ненавязчивое обслуживание», — успел прочитать он прежде, чем его отвлёк недовольный возглас Керчана.

— Этот придурок перепутал дни! — воскликнул бро. — Думал, что комната будет нужна только на следующей неделе, а сейчас там ещё шмотки предыдущих владельцев!

Комм Дикера зажужжал входящим сообщением. Как всегда, беззвучный режим у него включался по умолчанию, как только техника обнаруживала, что он вошёл в помещение. Айди адресата был незнакомый.

— Мне кто-то пишет, — сказал Дикер, прерывая Керчана. — Наверное, по работе.

— Угу, — буркнул Керчан, очевидно недовольный из-за подставы Нёка, и уткнулся в меню, перебирая страницы. Вирт-листы перелистывались, чутко реагируя на микротоки в человеческих пальцах.

«Ты сейчас свободен?» — было в сообщении.

«Свободен», — ответил Дикер, ещё не понимая, с кем разговаривает.

«Обслужишь двоих по полной?» — почти сразу пришёл вопрос.

Дикер почувствовал, что ему стало душно. Да, работа, но какая!.. Как не вовремя. Хотя... Нёк не сдаст ему комнату. Нужны деньги.

«Двойная оплата», — написал Дикер, чуть пошатываясь, отлипая от столика, направляясь в соседнее помещение и трогая дверь с двумя латунными нулями. В нос пахнуло запахом дизенфектанта, который даже вирт-воздействие, кажется, не могло перебить. Дикер поправил визор, и тот передал новую лавину образов. Теперь в помещении с кабинками пахло цветами и листьями после дождя, откуда-то раздавалось пение птиц, вместо пола под ногами был дёрн и опад из листьев и иголок. Кабинки оказались тёмными, деревянными. Ну, хотя бы в реале тут чисто, — подумал Дикер, проходя до крайней кабинки и захлопывая дверцу. Он не стал садиться на опущенную крышку унитаза, просто привалился к стене и начал подгружать сперва заготовленную прогу, на которую и возлагал все надежды, а затем и скин, выбранный им для данной «работы».

«Договорились, шлюшка», — гласило ответное сообщение.

«Какие-нибудь пожелания будут? — уточнил Дикер. — Особые скины, локации?»

Не то чтобы он мог предложить этому клиенту что-то особенное, — сраный байт, у него первый в жизни клиент! Кто-то клюнул на его объявление, да так быстро! — но, выслушав чужой запрос, он смог бы подготовиться к тому, что его ждёт. Пусть он и читал чужие рассказы в ключе «Как я месяц пробыл проституткой и заработал кучу бабла», собственный опыт всегда уникален.

«Нет, всё стандартное».

А потом пошёл запрос на вирт-доступ. Дикер сглотнул, ещё раз проверил скин и прогу и — принял входящий сигнал.

Он провалился в ночь. Моросил дождь, стены домов высились справа и слева от него чёрными скользкими монолитами, впереди мерцал неон запруженной людьми и машинами улицы, под лопатки упирался кирпич тупика. Рядом появились неясные тени — его сегодняшние клиенты. Похоже, сэкономили на скине, просто затемнили аватары. Дикер мысленно фыркнул. В отличие от этих лохов, он потратил на свой скин полчаса. А уж прогу и вовсе пришлось покупать и скачивать в специальном онлайн-магазине.

— Какой сладкий мальчик, — сказал один из клиентов.

— Небось, стандартная дешёвка, — не согласился второй. — Ну давай, становись раком, а то не получишь своих денег.

Он торопился; похоже, ему попросту не терпелось. Дикер с удивлением услышал, как его собственный аватар говорит:

— Обещаю, вам понравится.

Похоже, включилась магазинная прога. Дикера развернуло, точнее, развернулся его аватар, и перед глазами замаячила кирпичная стенка. Под пальцами ощущались неровности кладки и шершавость раствора. А потом чужие руки рванули с него брюки вниз, спустили их на бёдра. Дикера затопило паникой и почти сразу — жутким похотливым голодом. Ах, какая славная у него прога, как хорошо, что он на неё потратился... Она скроет и его неопытность, и сгладит неприятные ощущения, заменив их приятными. Наверное.

Опыт вирта у Дикера пару раз был, но он выбирал себе гетеросексуальных партнёрш, и не покупал их, а находил на тематических вкладках борды о знакомствах. Потом, правда, узнал, сколько там сидит извращенцев мужского пола и надолго поостыл. Задумав эту подработку, он сперва хотел обратиться к уже известному гетеросексуальному опыту, но потом достал калькулятор, сложил на нём свои доходы, вычел расходы и пришёл к неутешительному выводу, что шлюха-гей за неделю заработает больше, чем офисный работник Комитета по градостроительству и архитектуре за месяц. Итак, ему пришлось делать шаг в неизведанное. Впрочем, какая разница? Вирт — всего лишь вирт.

— А-а-а, с-сука, — выругался клиент почти над ухом, и нервные окончания Дикера сладко заныли, обманутые ощущением вторжения крепкого мужского члена во влажную, текущую смазкой задницу. Его аватар издал протяжный стон тонким голосом. Слишком женственный и какой-то ненатуральный. Насквозь продажный. Дикера аж передёрнуло.

— А ну, иди сюда, — его схватили за руки, разворачивая, дёрнули за волосы. Дикер машинально взмахнул рукой, наткнулся на человеческое тело. Пальцы увязли в плотном тёмном тумане. — Раскрывай рот и отсоси мне, — приказал второй клиент.

— Да-а-а, — простонала прога, заставляя его аватар встать на колени и охотно присосаться губами к чужому члену. Задница тут же опустела, за спиной выругались, потом на бёдрах появилось ощущение стискивающих его пальцев и нутро вновь прошило ощущением вставляемого в него члена. Губы тем временем растянуло, а в горле появилось давление. Не настолько сильное, чтобы тут же начать блевать, оно было даже в чём-то приятным. Дикеру даже показалось, что он чувствует горький привкус — и что тот ему тоже нравится. Показалось. Руки его аватара двигались сами собой, наглаживая выбритые яйца и корень чужого члена, бёдра подавались вверх-вниз, почти снимаясь и заново впуская член второго клиента. Кроме заполненности и растянутости, никаких ощущений не было, да Дикер и не хотел их. Возможно, если бы кто-то из клиентов потрогал его самого, то прога среагировала бы на стимуляцию и внушила ему что-то большее, но незнакомцы просто трахали его аватар, будто надувную куклу, хватая за длинные светлые волосы, собранные в хвост, — слабость, которую Дикер позволил себе, создавая скин, — сжимая его бёдра, стискивая крепкими руками выставленные ягодицы. Клиент сзади громко выругался и застонал. Кажется, кончил.

Дикер почувствовал, как его тело в реале, застывшее столбом у стены в туалете, конвульсивно напряглось. Он не смог сдержать напряжение, ощущая, как член выскользнул из его задницы, и по коже тут же полилась сперма, — да не его это были ощущения, а навязанные прогой и виртом. Дикеру захотелось поднять визор и отключиться, но тогда бы он не получил денег. Второй клиент потуже перехватил его аватар за волосы и ускорил движения. Дикер ощутил гадливость против воли. Наверное, сейчас он почувствует и вкус, и запах, и... Когда его с размаху ткнули в живот, Дикер вздрогнул. Прога вскрикнула, застонала, но аватар с места не сдвинулся, и рот не закрылся. Дикера обхватили за голову и застонали.

— Соси, шлюха, — приказал кто-то из клиентов, — и не смей отключаться. Думаешь, я не знаю обо всех этих ваших приблудах?

В живот ткнули опять, уже сильнее. Носком под рёбра. У Дикера перехватило дыхание. Он усилием воли приказал себе стоять ровно и не трогать визор. Сволочи. Ну, сволочи же!

— Ты что творишь, придурок? — спросил один из клиентов.

— Заканчивай давай. Не видишь что ли, это бот.

— А мне нравится. Отвали.

— Гляди.

Каблук нажал на поясницу, и аватар Дикера повалился всем телом на мокрый асфальт, выпуская член изо рта. Прога издала его голосом разочарованный стон, аватар потянулся к стоящему члену, пытаясь прихватить его хотя бы рукой. Клиент нагнулся, обматерил то ли своего приятеля, то ли Дикера и перевернул его на спину. Он вставил член в раскрытый для него рот, почти сразу придавил лицо Дикера бёдрами, вжимаясь в его горло, не уступая ни сантиметра лишнего пространства, не давая вдохнуть. Дикер со свистом втянул в себя воздух, пахнущий дизенфектантом, старательно гася панику и убеждая себя в том, что на самом деле он может дышать. Может.

Его аватар схватил клиента за спину, стал гладить его ягодицы, провёл по бёдрам... Скучающий клиент, кончивший первым, внезапно наступил ему между расставленных ног, придавив живот и член ботинком. Дикер вздрогнул. Прога не маскировала подобных воздействий, и ему было больно!

— Ну чо, что-нибудь чувствуешь, шлюха? — насмешливо прошипел клиент с замашками садиста, выглядывая из-за плеча своего друга, и Дикеру показалось, что сейчас чужой аватар посветлеет настолько, что вместо чёрного силуэта можно будет разглядеть лицо. Он стиснул кулаки, не подозревая, что и его аватар делает это. Тело напряглось. Рот заполнился до тошноты пряной жидкостью, прога заставила его аватар проглотить её с полузадушенным стоном вроде как даже и удовольствия. У Дикера к горлу подступила едкая желчь.

— Всё, пошли.

— Ты заплатишь или я?

— Ну, я же тебе должен был...

Дикер, не слушая больше их разговоров, содрал с глаз визор, чуть не уронив пластик на бетонный пол, схватился за крышку унитаза и принялся самозабвенно блевать.

Комм дёрнулся входящим сообщением: «Круто, спасибо. Заработал даже чаевые. Поставлю тебе пять звёзд на борде» и почти сразу же вторым от Керчана: «Сорян, бро, срочные дела, надо бежать, спишемся завтра».

Дикер рыгнул снова и ухватился за унитаз посильнее.

***

Вообще прога показала себя хорошо. Это он слабак. Вот если бы была возможность полностью отключиться от ощущений, но — нельзя, ботов писать Дикер не умел, а полулегальным прогам не доверял. Загрузишь себе такую, а потом обнаружишь себя без денег на счете, зато с взятыми кредитами и долговыми расписками.

Кое-как поднявшись с карачек и пошатываясь, Дикер добрёл до раковины и пустил воду, чтоб умыться и прополоскать рот. Воспоминания о чужих прикосновениях и вкусе этой дряни во рту не хотели исчезать. Прога была настроена так, чтобы дарить ему только приятные ощущения, но умом Дикер понимал, что приятного тут ни хрена нет. Его выебли и дали за это денег. А дали ли? Выходить сейчас в вирт не хотелось, и поэтому Дикер вызвал состояние своего счёта просто на экран комма. Ему всё-таки заплатили. Денег как раз хватило бы на ужин и лёгкий завтрак.

Неизвестно в который раз прополоскав рот, Дикер отлип от раковины и погляделся в зеркало. Уставился в свои загнанные глаза со слипшимися от воды ресницами. Больше на его лице смотреть было не на что: не аватар же. Просто карие глаза, просто обычный нос, просто губы, сейчас закушенные. Он шумно выдохнул воздух через нос и попытался убедить себя в том, что ничего особенного не произошло. Ну, словил немного сквика, с кем не бывает. В следующий раз будет готов. В том, что будет следующий раз, Дикер не сомневался. Нужны были деньги.

Он выбрался из туалета и побрёл по коридору. Возвращаться к столику не хотелось. Завидев надпись «Выход» на стене у поворота коридора, Дикер двинулся туда. Выйдет через запасной, плевать.

С мутнеющей головой и пошатываясь, он прошёл через другой зал с пластиковыми столиками, мимо стоящих за ними людей. На Дикера не обратили внимания, в конце концов, люди видели лишь его аватар, а тот был усреднённый, не как у Керчана, разрисованная картинка, а простой, без лишней индивидуальности. Оказывается, запасного выхода у забегаловки не было, было просто два зала. Дикер толкнул дверь, шагнул через порог, и запоздалый порыв ветра вытолкнул вместе с ним на улицу запах жареного белка и прогорклой клетчатки.

До него никому нет дела. Абсолютно. Хоть вались на голый асфальт прямо тут и кукожься от жалости к себе и рези в пустом желудке. Всплыло не желающее исчезать ощущение спермы в горле и на языке, чем-то показавшимся сейчас Дикеру схожим по вкусу с собственной рвотой. Дикер поспешно заткнул рот рукой, потом закусил кожу на ребре ладони и дождался, когда приступ отступит. Его качнуло вперёд, через пустующую улицу с низким поребриком. Угодить под колёса и рельсы транспорта ему не грозило. Сейчас машинами пользовались редко, общественные поезда были подземными, а на личные машины Комитет по транспорту установил высокий налог. Автомобили превратились из средства передвижения в предметы роскоши. На них ездили в центре или в правительственном квартале.

Дикер и не заметил, как его мотнуло дальше, остановился, только уткнувшись лбом в пластиковый фасад противоположного дома. Безликий, белёсый. Все текстуры прописаны лишь в вирте, хочешь посмотреть и пощупать, так надень визор.

И вдруг Дикер куда-то провалился! В его ушах мелодично звякнуло, и мягкий женский голос произнёс:

— Добро пожаловать в «Двадцать четыре на семь». Здесь мы рады всем и каждому.

Надо же, кто-то ещё заморачивается аудиосопровождением в реале, в то время когда все люди перебрались в вирт. Потом Дикер упал и больше ничего не видел и не слышал.


	2. Часть 2

Дикер проснулся от нестерпимо щекотного жужжания комма и хлопнул себя по запястью, даже не открыв глаза. Проспал на работу? Вот дурь-то! Всего-то и надо было, что поудобнее расположиться в капсуле, — шесть часов на ногах не выстоишь, — и ввести айди офиса для загрузки, а он и это умудрился проспать! У него уже висело одно предупреждение, а сейчас он получит второе, и квартальной премии будет не видать, как пикселей в небе...

— Это ты шлюха? — произнёс в ушах хрипловатый мужской голос. Дикер вздрогнул и наконец открыл глаза, но ничего, кроме черноты вокруг, не увидел. На глаза был надвинут визор, но незнакомец установил «тёмный звонок». Ему самому Дикера тоже было не видно. Какой-нибудь очередной извращенец, — подумал Дикер в панике. Впрочем, панику он постарался подавить.

— Я, — храбро ответил он своим настоящим голосом. Подгружать скин и прогу было поздно.

— Тебе это нравится?

— Что? — Дикер удивился вопросу.

— Тебе нравится работать шлюхой? — доброжелательно уточнил незнакомец, будто допуская, что Дикер не понял его слов с первого раза.

— Мне просто жить негде, — буркнул Дикер.

— Значит, не нравится?

— Не особо. Деньги на жильё зарабатываю. А что? Работа как работа. Она же в вирте.

— Где за тебя всё делают программы и боты, а твоё собственное присутствие минимально, — подхватил незнакомец. Его голос зазвучал жёстче.

— Я не ставлю ботов, — поспешил откреститься Дикер.

— А проги?

— «Секс на двести» использовал. Один раз, — признался Дикер.

— Один раз?

— Да, — Дикер засопел в повисшем молчании. Наконец незнакомец проговорил:

— Я оплачу твоё жильё на месяц вперёд. И пришлю тебе скин и айди для загрузки. Установишь их перед нашим сеансом вечером...

— Но оплата...

— Условием будет не использовать никаких дополнительных программ, — с нажимом договорил незнакомец. Дикер расслышал хрипотцу в его голосе. — Если мне всё понравится, получишь сверх того на счёт. Ты согласен?

Дикер заморгал в полной темноте.

— Мне надо подумать.

И проверить антивирусом твои файлы перед установкой, — добавил он про себя.

— Думай.

Перед глазами вспыхнул свет. «Тёмный звонок» прервался. Дикер заморгал и машинально повернул голову к источнику света. К незанавешенному окну в серой коробке комнаты.

Он лежал в гостиничной капсуле, упираясь затылком и пятками, — кто-то снял с него обувь, — в короткий для него ложемент с мягким прорезиненным покрытием. Стандартная дешёвка, — хмыкнул Дикер, опираясь руками о борта, чтобы сесть. То ли дело та капсула, которую он приобрёл для себя лично. Туда даже гель-раствор залить можно и кислородную маску подсоединить, и размером капсула на полметра длиннее, не то что это недоразумение для карликов. Комм показывал время шесть тридцать утра. Дикер запустил «Дома и улицы» и принялся выбираться из капсулы, чтобы поглядеть, что находится за окном. Комм трепыхнулся, подгрузив карту.

Дикер выглянул в окно сперва так, не узнав серые дома — а что их узнавать, безликие и одинаковые, большинство спальных районов похоже один на другой, потом — опустив на глаза визор. Сверился с картой. Он стоял на последнем — кажется, пятом — этаже здания, в котором находился мотель «Двадцать четыре на семь» с кусачими ценами и смотрел на забегаловку «Еда на заказ» напротив.

Хм.

И Дикер хмыкнул ещё раз, вслух, поймав плавающий айди гостиничного информатория и найдя в нём сгенерированное лично для него сообщение об успешной оплате жилья на месяц с питанием и базовым обслуживанием. Оплата поступила только что.

В животе некстати заурчало, но голод мог и подождать. Как этот тип, кто бы он ни был, умудрился вычислить, в какой гостинице Дикер остановился? Следил за ним? Взломал его по айди? Или у него вообще есть доступ к всеобщему банку данных, и взламывать не надо? Дикер беспомощно глянул на экран комма, и ответ пришёл сам собой. Нечего постоянно ходить с включённым датчиком геолокации! Существовала масса прог, позволяющих отследить местоположение владельца айди. Дикер спалился, как шестилетка. А уж напридумывал себе шпионских триллеров с террористами... Чувак просто запросил его данные, быстро получил их и внёс оплату за номер. Теперь придётся их отрабатывать...

Можно было бы сбежать отсюда на хрен. Но он знает его айди. А Дикер не знает о своём клиенте ни единого байта. «Клиент», сраный байт. Ладно, пусть будет не клиент, а наниматель. Посмотрим, что наниматель от него запросит. И из этого уже будем исходить.

У Дикера было ещё полтора часа до начала работы. Вчера, встретившись с Керчаном, он прошёл мимо городского парка с эко-дорожками для бега. Сейчас было самое время пробежаться. Шмотки для занятий, правда, с остальными вещами ещё в старой квартире, но всего парой кликов можно заказать перевозку. Дикер решил, что займётся этим попозже.

Он запер дверь номера на рандомно сгенерированный для комма код, спустился в лифте на первый этаж, не встретил никого в холле, свободно вышел из отеля. Добрался до парка за десять минут и — побежал.

***

Он успел загрузиться в офис без одной минуты восемь, с облегчением усадил своего аватара за виртуальный стол, включил виртуальный пульт и погрузился в работу. Та, как всегда, была затягивающей.

Очнулся он от жужжания комма на запястье часа через три и до конца рабочего дня больше уже не смог по-настоящему сосредоточиться. С незнакомого номера пришёл пакет данных. Явно от нанимателя. Он что-то говорил о скине и о локациях... И о том, что не хочет, чтобы Дикер использовал «Секс на двести».

Вдруг ему упало сообщение. Дикер открыл его, прочитал и вздрогнул.

«Здравствуйте. Вы оказываете услуги сексуального характера?»

Не наниматель, просто очередной клиент по объявлению. Дикер посмотрел по сторонам, замечая лишь безликих серых аватаров, склонившихся за своими столами в небольших ворк-ареалах, отграниченных низкими белыми перегородками. Никто не заметит, если он...

«Да, оказываю. Хотите прямо сейчас?»

«Да. Было бы замечательно», — манера общения этого клиента казалась старомодной, но забавной. Эдакое ретро. Пусть будет ретро, — взмолился про себя Дикер.

«Скиньте мне айди локации, в которой мы встретимся», — попросил он и почти сразу получил требуемое в ответном сообщении. Его аватар осторожно надел глоссы. Никто не заметит, если он какое-то время не будет двигаться, а Дикер тем временем через двойной порт встретится с клиентом. Передача сигнала, конечно, будет немного запаздывать, ощущения и движения будут не очень хорошо восприниматься через этот фильтр мозговыми имплантами, но это и хорошо. Меньше секса.

Дикер очутился в комнате отеля. С кроватью, застеленной белым шёлком. С ведёрком с шампанским на столике неподалёку. С человеком, который хочет его трахнуть. Нет, не его. Он хочет его аватар со скином для секса, который Дикер написал специально. Светлые волосы-хвост, невысокая фигура, голубые большие глаза. Он мог бы быть девчонкой-пацанкой, если бы не член между ног. Дикер поглядел на шампанское в ведёрке, на лепестки, пиксель их побери, роз, на аватар мужчины, загрузившегося в комнату. Слишком смазливый, похож на какого-то актёра. Запрос на романтику? Нужно сделать всё быстро, Дикеру нельзя оставаться без движения больше пятнадцати минут, на работе его отсутствие могут заметить.

Дикер решительно шагнул вперёд, стягивая с себя куртку. Швырнул её на пол. Больше под курткой никакой одежды не было.

— Хочу тебя, — прошептал его аватар, и прога тут же подхватила: — трахни меня жёстко. Сильно. Я так хочу почувствовать над собой твою силу...

— Как... — аватар клиента ожил, — как тебя зовут? — у него оказался дрожащий голос. Или малолетка, впервые дорвавшийся до виртуального секса, пока родители отсутствуют, или престарелый льготник с вставной челюстью. Или девушка, захотевшая новизны ощущений? Дикер предпочёл бы думать о девушке. Вот только не очень получалось.

— Меня зовут Керчан, — ответил Дикер, подойдя к клиенту вплотную, и, положив руку ему на ширинку, нащупал твердеющий бугор. Что за причиндалы этот тип себе прописал?

— Очень красивый аватар, — сказал клиент, погладив его по щеке.

Дикер развернулся и выставил задницу:

— Расстегни? — молния на этих джинсах шла сзади. Клиент восхищённо охнул и потянул застёжку вниз. Дикер ощутил, что в нём опять поднялось предвкушающее желание ощутить, как проникают в него членом или хотя бы пальцами. Не его желание, а навеянное программой.

Вдруг его толкнули лицом вперёд на постель. Аватар проехался по скользкому прохладному шёлку.

— А ты настоящая шлюха, да? Времени зря не теряешь.

— Да, — сказала прога, — я твоя шлюха. Ты меня снял и можешь делать со мной всё, что угодно.

Его выпяченного зада коснулись пальцы.

— Покажи, как ты меня хочешь, — похоже, клиент подхватил правила игры. — Если будешь послушной девочкой, так и быть, я тебе вставлю.

Аватар застонал, завёл руки назад и прихватил ягодицы, разводя их в стороны. Кончики пальцев коснулись растянутого ануса. Дикер непроизвольно поджался. Точнее, ощутил, как это сделала с его телом программа.

— Весь уже в смазке, — довольно пробормотал клиент. — Мокрая дырка, — Дикера покоробило, обожгло стыдом. — Так хочешь ебаться?

— Хочу, — заверила клиента программа. — Вставь в меня свой большой и длинный член. Скорее!

Вжикнула застёжка, зашуршала ткань.

— Держи руки так. Не шевелись, — зарычал клиент. Дикер стиснул зубы. Аватар приподнял поясницу повыше и застонал. Дикер ощутил, как толстый и длинный член начал медленно и долго входить в него. Его раздвигало и раздвигало.

— Он у меня толстый, — зашептал клиент, хватая ртом воздух, словно задыхался, хотя в вирте даже дышать на самом деле не требовалось, но рефлексы есть рефлексы. — И простоит долго. У меня там кость, как у собаки, знаешь? Чтобы лучше стоял.

— Кость? — растерянно спросил Дикер. — Я хочу, как у собаки, — следом за ним простонала голосом его аватара программа. — Выеби свою сучку! Давай! — Над ухом Дикера раздался стон настолько громкий, близкий, что короткие волоски на затылке встали дыбом. Первый толчок чуть наизнанку его не вывернул, но почти сразу его накрыло чуть запоздалым ощущением кайфа. Может, не стоило понижать тактильную чувствительность во время полового акта на восемьдесят процентов, хватило бы и девяноста? Из Дикера вышли и тут же принялись вставлять опять, двигаясь резче.

— Я тебя выебу... Будешь выть... Сучка... — забормотал клиент. Ощущая каждый толчок, Дикер действительно подвывал. Жалко, подрочить он не мог: конструкция брюк не позволяла. Да и руки его аватар послушно держал на заднице, растягивая повлажневший от смазки анус, облегчая движения.

Это был быстрый секс, больше похожий на одинокую торопливую дрочку. В какой-то момент Дикер подумал, что это было действительно по-собачьи. По-звериному. Это ему не нравилось, не трогало его. Наверное, всё дело было в тех злополучных процентах. Всё верно.

Клиент кончил, не продержав собственный темп и пяти минут. Да разве это долго? Дикера перевернули на спину, всмотрелись ему в глаза. Программа улыбнулась и выдохнула губами его аватара:

— Это было охуенно!

Дикера покоробило: враньё, всё это было сплошное враньё! Чужой аватар над ним расплылся в гримасе удовлетворения. Ну, хоть кому-то здесь хорошо. Его потрепали по щеке.

— Хорошая шлюшка. С меня триста единиц, верно?

— Верно. И поставьте мне звёзд на борде, если не сложно!

Дикер понял, что пора уходить, и приподнялся. Теперь ничего, кроме усталости, он не ощущал.

Его аватар в офисе украдкой снял глоссы. Оставалось ещё несколько часов работы, но Дикер, как ни странно, хотел только спать. Жаль, в офисе не получится: связь специально настроена таким образом, чтобы блокировать пользователей, чья активность падает дольше, чем на полчаса.

Пользуясь возможностью, Дикер проверил файлы своего утреннего нанимателя на вирусы и ничего подозрительного в них не обнаружил. Проверил счёт, который действительно увеличился на триста единиц. Хоть что-то хорошее. Хотя денег всё равно мало. Придётся вечером работать снова. И тем не менее. Небольшая передышка не повредит.

Дикер зашёл на борду и отредактировал своё объявление, затерев айди. Этот собачий клиент что-то в нём сломал. Казалось бы, всё прошло неплохо, но Дикер ощущал уныние и опустошённость. Ему не хотелось даже вечера ждать.

Когда время работы подошло к концу, Дикер отключился от офиса и со старческим покряхтыванием выбрался из капсулы. Сделал зарядку, с удивлением обнаружил на столике в комнате поднос с пайком номер семь, обогащённым витаминами и микроэлементами сверх необходимого. Вспомнил о питании и обслуживании, которое входило в стоимость комнаты, содрал защитную плёнку с упаковки, ополовинил пакет с соком и всё-таки погнал себя на вечернюю пробежку. Вещи, доставку которых он заказал, сидя сегодня в офисе, должны были приехать завтра с утра.

Он уже возвращался, когда позвонил его наниматель. Опять «тёмный звонок». Дикер принял вызов, стоя прямо посреди пустынной улицы.

— Ты обдумал моё предложение? — спросил наниматель, даже не здороваясь. Ну, действительно, кто будет расшаркиваться со шлюхой. Дикер почувствовал себя уязвлённым, хотя шлюхой не был. Ну, почти не был, ведь верно? Два раза не считаются.

— Обдумал и принимаю условия, — ответил он, растерянно моргая в темноте.

— Я заметил, что ты удалил своё объявление на борде. Что-то случилось?

— Э-э-э... нет, — соврал Дикер. — Ничего, — ему сделалось душно. Этот человек, он следил за ним? Сталкер поганый.

— Какой-то клиент не понравился?

— Да нет...

— Если это из-за меня, то знай: я не собираюсь монополизировать твоё время. Если тебе это нужно, можешь работать и с другими клиентами. Ведь это всего лишь вирт.

— Хо... хорошо.

Всего лишь вирт, всё правильно.

— Будь готов к восьми, — сказал его наниматель и отключился. Дикер проморгался и шагом отправился к отелю. Визор он не поднимал, и потому прогулка по красочной и ухоженной улице доставила ему удовольствие и почти примирила с действительностью. Хороший район, дорогие и проработанные скины на домах. Явно сделано кем-то на заказ, штучная работа.

***

— Так это ты — наш новый постоялец, въехавший таким экстравагантным способом! — приветствовал его в холле молоденький парнишка в цветастой красно-синей ливрее коридорного. Дикер не стал поднимать визор: в упор разглядывать владельца аватара считалось крайне невежливым.

— Экстравагантным? — спросил он.

— Упал в обморок. Нам с Петером пришлось тащить тебя наверх.

— С Петером?

— Это наш хозяин, — пояснил коридорный и мотнул головой на изогнутую деревянную стойку в глубине холла. Стойка действительно была именно такой, изогнутой и жёлто-коричневой, вот только на самом деле пластиковой, Дикер с утра успел рассмотреть. Скин изменял только внешний вид материала. Сейчас за стойкой стоял мужчина среднего возраста в красной жилетке и синей рубашке; видимо, то были цвета отеля. Рыжие с проседью волосы аватара Петера были аккуратно уложены. Интересно, как он выглядит на самом деле? В реале? Не такой же щуплый? Как же они доволокли его с коридорным до лифта и дальше?

— А я — Солан, — представился мальчишка.

— Привет, Солан. Я Дикер.

Дальше он предупредил о доставке своих вещей с утра, поблагодарил Солана за еду в номере, прошёл к стойке, поздоровался с Петером.

— Я должен где-то зарегистрироваться или что-то подобное, если у вас в отеле это принято? — спросил он, украдкой кося из-под визора. И удивился, обнаружив, что Петер выглядел именно так, как и его аватар. Худосочный, средних лет, с серебристой проседью в когда-то тёмно-рыжих волосах. На носу у него были глоссы устаревшей модели. Из-под них на Дикера глянули искрящиеся от непонятного веселья глаза. Аватар подобных эмоций не передавал, конструкция глосс позволяла считывать лишь основные мимические показатели.

— Можешь приложить свой комм сюда, если хочешь, — сказал он, указав на считывающую пластину сканера. Дикер послушался. Идиот, наверное, Петер с Соланом уже сделали за него это вчера. — Ничего интересного, верно? — проговорил Петер вдруг, и Дикер покраснел, когда понял, что его подглядывание заметили.

— Да нет, наоборот... — забормотал он, — здорово, что у вас тут всё как вирте...

— Мы стараемся, чтобы наш виртуальный облик хотя бы отдалённо напоминал тот, что наши постояльцы могут увидеть в реальности, — со странным выражением ответил Петер, буравя Дикера своими то ли карими, то ли тёмно-зелёными глазами. Он смотрел снизу вверх, исподлобья, и Дикер догадался, что означает такой взгляд: у Петера в глоссах наверняка небольшой обзор, потому-то модель и считается безнадёжно устаревшей. Наверняка он видел Дикера таким, каков он есть в реале, за щуплым усреднённым аватаром от такого взгляда не скроешься.

— А... Это здорово.

Уж не пеняет ли ему Петер за то, что аватар Дикера так ему не соответствует? А даже если и так. Аватар — личное дело каждого.

— Всего доброго, — с неуловимой насмешкой в голосе, отчего-то напоминая хитрого лиса, произнёс Петер, увидев, что Дикер пятится к лифтам.

— Да. Спасибо. И вам.

Он мямлил, теряясь под его взглядом. Глупая гора ненужных костей, лишнего белка и дурацких мышц. Только в вирте, скрытый под своим аватаром, Дикер чувствовал себя свободно и уверенно. Он поспешно ретировался к лифтам, как только Петер согласно кивнул, выслушав его вежливое мычание, и отвернулся.

Вызвав кабину, Дикер бросил на владельца гостиницы последний взгляд. Опять из-под визора, украдкой. Петер был одноногим. Позади него стояла трость, но, похоже, ею он пользовался редко. Вдоль стойки он перемещался без её помощи, лишь слегка прихрамывая. Отсутствующую правую ногу ему заменял металлопластиковый протез, выглядывающий из-под брючины изогнутой дугой. Наверное, он клацает при ходьбе? Правда, считается, что он удобный. Такие протезы Дикер даже у спортсменов-паралимпийцев видел, когда смотрел трансляции соревнований пару лет назад. Наверное, амортизация у него хорошая, раз такими даже спортсмены пользуются. Интересно, как Петер потерял ногу? Несчастный случай? Врождённая травма? Вынужденная операция?

Дикер сбежал в лифт. Не его это дело.

***

Комм начал жужжать, как только Дикер вытерся гостиничным полотенцем, выйдя из душа. Пришлось спешно надевать его и визор, чтобы ответить.

— Да?

— Ты готов? — спросил его разлившийся вокруг мрак уже знакомым голосом.

Сердце у Дикера вздрогнуло.

— Да, готов, — пробормотал он, запахивая на себе тонкий халат, удивительным образом подходящий ему по размеру. Должно быть, Солан расстарался подобрать ему нужный, спасибо мальчишке. Личные вещи Дикера доставят только завтра.

— Тогда загружайся по этому айди. И помни, никаких дополнительных программ, только те, что ты получишь от меня.

— Я помню, — буркнул Дикер, на ощупь усаживаясь в капсулу.

— Хороший мальчик, — мурлыкнул голос и отключился.

Пф-ф. Нашёл тоже мальчика. Дикер фыркнул и растянулся в капсуле во весь свой немалый рост, поднял руку с коммом к глазам, запустил полученный скин и забил в загрузочный адрес айди из пришедшего только что сообщения.

Перед глазами засыпалось и зарябило, накатило и мгновенно исчезло ощущение дезориентации. Подобные «спецэффекты» означали, что у этого чувака был частный сервер, и сейчас Дикер на полной скорости приземлился в самую маковку пустого и чистого пространства вирта. Никаких лагов, спасибо гостиничной скорости связи, действительно усиленной, никаких помех. Максимально приближённая к реальности тактильная и зрительная чувствительность ему гарантированы. Дикер заставил себя расслабиться в капсуле, уже практически не ощущая своего тела в реале, и понадеялся, что встреча не займёт много времени. Наверное, зря он решил зарабатывать таким вот образом. Но, с другой стороны, разве теперь он не обеспечен жильём и питанием? Вот, правда, теперь их нужно отработать...

В комнате, загрузившейся перед глазами, стояла только пара кресел, с виду мягких. Сядешь в такое и утонешь. Ни окон, ни дверей владелец виртуального пространства не пожелал прописать. Пол мягко пружинил под ногами, когда Дикер по нему прошёлся. Приятно. Однако неясно, где они будут заниматься сексом, на полу, что ли? Дикер уселся в одно из кресел и только тогда обратил внимание на свой внешний вид. Ахнул, выпрыгнул из кресла, вызвал простенькую программку «Зеркало» и уставился на собственное отражение.

Это... этот... Этот гад где-то достал его фотку! Старую, годичной давности, когда Дикер ещё носил волосы до плеч; сдав последние экзамены, он сперва сфотографировался для личной анкеты, а потом, повинуясь странному импульсу раздражения на самого себя, коротко постригся. Видимо, сталкер-наниматель внимательно прошерстил всю известную о Дикере информацию. Что за сволочь!

Сейчас волосы его аватара доходили до плеч. Обнажённых из-за идиотской одежды. Кажется, это было женское эротическое бельё. Дикеру бы и в голову не пришло в голову пялить его на мужской аватар. Это что, чулки с подвязками? А это корсет, и ниже — пояс? Да на нём же кружевные трусы с гульфиком! С размером его члена этот придурок не угадал, но даже так Дикер выглядел... Странно.

— Нравится? — спросил аватар этого извращенца, появляясь из-за спины в зеркале. Дикер так и впился в него глазами. Своими собственными глазами, чтоб у него пиксели сыпались! Усреднённая типовая внешность, таких аватаров повсюду пруд пруди. Городские серверы переполнены этими типовыми манекенами, почти все работники в офисах государственных контор носят эти личины, будто костюмы на работу. Сам Дикер тоже...

— Какого хрена? — прошипел он, забыв, что с нанимателем нужно быть хотя бы немного вежливым, ведь тот оплатил его проживание. А, да гори оно всё!

— Мне так захотелось, — получил он в ответ.

Аватар прошёл к соседнему креслу, сел, закинул ногу на ногу.

— Убери зеркало, если тебе не нравится собственный вид. Смотреть сегодня буду только я.

Смотреть? Он хочет только смотреть?

— Тебя смущает собственная внешность?

Смущает? Да это уже смахивает на незаконное вмешательство в личную жизнь!

— Да! — гневно ответил Дикер. — И что это за... одежда?

— Мне показалось, с собственным лицом ты будешь выглядеть честнее, — сказал наниматель. — А одежда... Ты красиво в ней выглядишь. И белый цвет тебе к лицу.

Его аватар склонил голову к плечу, подпер скулу ладонью.

— Подрочи для меня, и будем считать сегодняшнюю встречу состоявшейся.

— Что? — Дикер смотрел и слушал с широко распахнутыми глазами. Он был в шоке.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сел в кресло напротив меня и дрочил, — раздельно и чётко произнёс аватар нанимателя. — Пока что ты не отработал ни единицы из потраченных на тебя денег. Нравится жить в кредит? Ты мне должен.

Дикер сглотнул. Одно дело в порыве идиотского озарения состряпать объявление о сексе за деньги, и другое — ощущать себя продажной шлюхой в женских тряпках.

— Давай. Сядь в кресло.

Он сел. На самый край, тут же предательски подавшийся под ним вниз почти до самого пола.

— Положи правую руку на свой член. Ты правша? — уточнил вдруг аватар.

Дикер вздрогнул и ответил: — Да.

Ему не хотелось отвечать. Ощущение собственной руки показалось ему слишком явным. Так, чего доброго, он действительно... Но... А какого чёрта.

— Хорошо, — прокомментировал его движение аватар. — Так почему ты удалил свой айди из объявления?

— Я... Это разве важно? — попытался взбунтоваться Дикер. — Какая разница?

— Мне просто интересно. Погладь себя. Сожми и погладь, — Дикер машинально послушался, ощущая пальцами грубоватый скользкий тканевый материал, покрывавший его член. Он вздрогнул в реале. Вот на хрена это делать? И что будет, если он действительно будет... ну... дрочить в реале? Или хотя бы возбудится от сходных ощущений? Дикер скрипнул зубами и придавил правую ладонь к прорезиненному покрытию капсулы, прижал руку бедром. В реале он дрочить не станет.

— Отвечай на мой вопрос, — потребовал аватар, разом возвращая Дикера к виртуальности.

— Клиент попался не очень. Какой-то извращенец, — признался Дикер. Ты не лучше, такой же придурочный тип.

Он ощупал себя в трусах, отметил, что член начинает подниматься. Ощутил, как становится жарко и узко в этом белье.

— Не забывай про себя, — напомнил аватар, качнув в его сторону ногой. — Почему извращенец? Что он у тебя попросил?

— Ничего такого, на самом деле... — Дикер пожал плечами. Ему было некомфортно от этого контраста: сидеть полуголым, в извращенческих тряпках, перед полностью одетым человеком.

— Расскажи. Что тебе не понравилось?

— Да поначалу всё нормально вроде было, — Дикер пожал плечами. Член твердел, и под пальцами прослеживался рельеф. Интересно, какой член его аватару написал этот тип? Дикер скосил глаза вниз, но под белой тканью угадывались только общие очертания.

— Достань его. Я тоже хочу посмотреть на тебя.

Дикер вздрогнул и замер.

— Мы же с тобой оба мужчины. Что в этом такого?

Такого, что на нём эти тряпки! Дикер скрипнул зубами и сжал руку сильнее. Член отозвался щекотной дрожью. Низ живота потянуло. Ах ты. Дикер глубже сел в кресло, наконец обратив внимание на плюшевую мягкую обивку. Ощущать её было приятно. Не меньше, чем твердеющий член, упирающийся головкой в гладкое и скользкое бельё. Дикер сжал зубы и стянул резинку трусов пониже, заголяясь. Член тут же распрямился, встав торчком. Небольшой, не толстый. Спокойно помещается у него в кулаке почти целиком. Дикер тяжело вздохнул. Небольшой член показался ему приятным. Точнее, приятно было ощущать такой член у себя. Прямо комплимент какой-то...

— Нравится? — спросил Дикера аватар. — Погладь. Подрочи его для меня.

Дикер сглотнул вязкую слюну пересохшим горлом. Да что с ним такое? Он не должен был так быстро возбуждаться и реагировать. Обстановка на него, что ли, так подействовала? Или в скин его аватара прописано что-то возбуждающее? Какие-нибудь усиленные воздействия на нейроны или что-то типа того?

— Всё это как-то глупо, — растерянно пожаловался Дикер. — Вся эта одежда. И я...

— Отнюдь. Мне очень нравится. Ну же. Расскажи о своём клиенте. Он тебя оскорбил?

— Он? Нет, — Дикер решился и провёл по члену ладонью, прикрыл глаза. Так было проще. Не видеть. — Просто он… Внезапно загнал член в задницу моему аватару, а потом заявил, будто у него там кость, как у собаки.

Аватар насмешливо фыркнул, и Дикер, услышав его смешок, машинально улыбнулся. Можно было продолжить, и Дикер добавил:

— Всё грозился, что будет... ну… трахать меня долго, а сам и пяти минут не продержался. Тоже мне, кость. А как начал... Цветы, шампанское...

— Вы пили шампанское? — спросил аватар.

— Да нет, оно в ведёрке стояло для вида.

— Какая пошлость, — с непонятным выражением в голосе произнёс аватар. И добавил: — Ты всё правильно сделал.

— Что именно?

— Убрал айди. Если тебе попадаются подобные извращенцы...

— Этот ещё ничего. Первые были хуже, — вырвалось признание у Дикера. Сидя с закрытыми глазами и поглаживая член, он находился в странном равновесии между возбуждением и спокойствием. Можно было даже вообразить, что рядом никого нет, что он один здесь и дрочит по собственному желанию.

— Расскажи про них. Их было много?

Дикер приподнял веки. Аватар в соседнем кресле сидел, подавшись вперёд; его поза была напряжённой. Дикер напомнил себе, что сейчас он — шлюха перед клиентом, отрабатывающая деньги. Его окатило стыдной и жаркой волной. Ощущение собственной замаранности внезапно показалось дополнительной лаской. Он прикрыл глаза, тщетно стараясь избавиться от лишних чувств. Они были ему абсолютно не нужны.

— Их было двое. Один другому задолжал денег, и тот решил отдать долг, сняв общую шлюху.

— Приятное с полезным?

— Ха... Да, похоже на то. Они вызвали меня в тупик между домами. Там было темно... — Рассказывая, Дикер окончательно откинулся в кресле, растёкся по нему, его ноги широко раздвинулись. Он был красив. И ему шло белое. Извращенческие шмотки для очередного извращенца. Его член вздрогнул в кулаке, и это будто бы подстегнуло его возбуждение ещё больше. Тут точно не обошлось без усиленных реакций, прописанных на уровне кодов при создании его аватара. Его наниматель сволочь.

Дикер неторопливо дрочил. Его кулак словно приклеился к члену. Головка текла, пачкая смазкой кожу ладони и ткань одежды, когда Дикер прижал член к своему животу, играясь с яйцами. Вздохнув, он вытянул левую руку, завёл её за растянутую резинку трусов и пальцами сжал свои яйца. Ну, не свои, конечно... У аватара они оказались бритые, тоже небольшие, под стать члену. Незнакомые ощущения в знакомом месте. Это ужасно будоражило. И новый размер, и повышенная реакция.

— Почему ты остановился? Продолжай.

Я не останавливался, — чуть не сказал Дикер, вытягивая из своего члена очередную порцию дрожи и жара. Захотелось ускориться. Скользкая кожа просила трения и движения.

— Они брали тебя вдвоём?

Дикер вздрогнул, зажимая член у основания. Пришлось отдышаться, но воздух показался слишком горячим: таким не дышат, в таком плавятся.

— Да, — почему-то шепнул он, и его поясница изогнулась, будто от короткого слова согласия его повело, сильно возбудило.

Раздался лёгкий шелест, и Дикер посмотрел вновь. Аватар нанимателя подался вперёд, привстал с кресла. Если он подойдёт ближе, то... Дикер не додумал мысль. Их разделяло всего два шага. Дикер выгнул член, направляя головку туда, к нему. Потёр влажно блестящую кожу, с удовольствием ловя дрожь и жар, растекающиеся по телу. Как же хорошо. В очередной раз выдохнув из себя спёртый воздух, он тихо простонал. Аватар приподнялся из кресла и встал на одно колено — перед ним. Его маленькая победа. Дикер накрыл головку члена ладонью, будто пряча её от постороннего взгляда, содрогнулся от предоргазменных ощущений, таких сильных, что помутилось в голове. Его поглотили микроспазмы, сотрясающие его поясницу, раздвинутые бёдра, живот, яйца скрутило от напряжения. Он раскрыл пальцы, позволяя скользкой коже проскользнуть между ними, поймал член в крепко сжатый кулак, подкрутил запястьем.

— Один из них брал меня сзади, — признался Дикер. — Если бы не программа, я бы не смог. Она отрабатывала всё за меня. Все реплики, все движения.

— Это удобно, — согласился аватар, откровенно пожирая его глазами.

— С ней не страшно, — доверительно сообщил Дикер, прекрасно осознавая, что сейчас-то никакой программы нет. Сейчас он сам.

— А второй? — в голосе аватара прозвучала тяжесть. Будто ему сложно было говорить, но он превозмог себя.

— Второй вставил мне в рот, — шепнул Дикер, поводя коленом. Оно коснулось плотной костюмной ткани. Их первое прикосновение. Дикер вздрогнул, стиснул зубы, сжал кулак, сильнее отгибая член вниз. — Он кончил мне в горло, — продолжил Дикер; воздуха не хватало, он часто задышал, задохнулся. Аватар нагнулся над ним, вперёд, ниже. — Я чувствовал его вкус, — Дикер застонал сквозь сжатые зубы, поднося головку члена к чужим губам. Те распахнулись, принимая её полностью. В губы, на язык, тугое и нежное прикосновение. Чужая рука больно впилась в его бедро, но это было уже неважно. Дикер привстал на пятках, вталкиваясь в чужой рот и вскрикивая. От боли, от вспышки мнимого, машинного оргазма — его тело в реале, возбуждённое и распалённое, оставалось неудовлетворённым, и это мучило.

— Кончай... кончай... — произнёс уже знакомый голос, хотя рот аватара до сих пор был занят членом. Дикер закатил глаза, сдаваясь. В мозгу его что-то перемкнуло. В какой-то момент он перестал воспринимать и картинку, и виртуальность. Всё сосредоточилось на его руке, сперва запутавшейся в складках халата, а потом всё же сжавшей член. Дикер ахнул, задвигал кулаком, нещадно дёргая им вверх-вниз, без изысков и нежности. Ещё, ещё, ещё!.. Оргазм накрыл его, заставив протяжно застонать.

Надо же. Ух ты.

Он шумно выдохнул. Зрение медленно прояснялось. Как при низкой скорости вирта, перед глазами медленно проявлялась картинка, потом возникли звуки шумного дыхания и шелеста одежды, самыми последними пришли тактильные ощущения.

Его тело лежало в объятиях и всё ещё дрожало от пережитого оргазма. Двух оргазмов. Дикер простонал, не в силах сказать что-то вразумительное.

— Понравилось? — шёпот у самого уха. Голос тёплый, всё понимающий.

— Ага, — честно признался Дикер.

— Хорошо...

Он почувствовал прикосновение губ к виску. Мягкое поглаживание в волосах. Вжал лицо в чужое плечо. Его ещё какое-то время подержали в объятиях, прежде чем отстранить. Дикер проморгался и продышался, приходя в себя окончательно. Нет, окончательно он в себя придёт не скоро.

— Завтра попробуем кое-что другое, — сказал аватар, будто уже размышлял над чем-то своим. Дикер мимолётно ощутил себя подопытным в лабораторных экспериментах. Этот опыт удался, отлично, переходим к следующему.

— Ладно, — сказал он. Ему даже стало любопытно, что для него придумают.


	3. Часть 3

Дикер попался только потому, что в детстве его приучали помогать людям. Завидев Солана в обнимку с корзиной мокрого белья, выходящего из лифта на пятом этаже, он посторонился и без задней мысли произнёс:

— Чем-то помочь?

До приезда машины с его коробками был ещё час, Дикер собирался на пробежку, хотя и понимал, что времени у него мало, так, может...

Солан сделал большие глаза.

— Не говори Петеру, что я пользовался лифтом для посетителей, а то он меня убьёт!

Хозяин гостиницы не был похож на киллера-убийцу, Дикеру показалось, что у него мягкий и насмешливый нрав. Такой скорее не убивать будет, а троллить всю дорогу, — но он промолчал, не спеша делиться своими поверхностными наблюдениями.

— Куда ты с этим? — спросил он вместо этого, кивая на корзину с бельём. Там были простыни, пододеяльники, наволочки, все серых цветов отеля. В номере Дикера тоже была кровать, и ею он воспользовался только на вторую ночь своего пребывания. Да и то перебрался почти в бессознательном состоянии, уже находясь на грани сна, только потому, что спать в капсуле было неудобно из-за её размеров.

— На крышу. Только что постиралось. Прачечная у нас в подвале, а сушим наверху, если дождей нет.

— Ну пойдём, хоть дверь открою.

Только теперь Дикер заметил объявление, висевшее у лифта. «Администрация отеля приносит извинения по поводу вынужденного отключения скоростного доступа в сеть в связи с плановыми ремонтными работами. Скорость восстановится в ближайшее время».

— А что, ночью авария случилась? — спросил Дикер, кивая на белый листок бумаги. Снижения скорости он даже и не заметил. Общедоступный городской канал тоже был не из медленных, и его комм был настроен подключаться к нему автоматически.

— Да нет. Просто Петер наконец-то решил заняться распределителем.

Солан поддержал корзину коленом и поудобнее перехватил ручки. Лифт не шёл дальше пятого этажа, до выхода на крышу нужно было добираться по лестнице ещё два пролёта. Дикер распахнул дверь, ведущую на лестничную клетку.

— А часто ты без визора ходишь? — спросил Солан, протискиваясь мимо.

— Да нет, — Дикер спохватился и надвинул визор на глаза. Корзины у Солана в руках не было. — Просто иногда интересно, как оно выглядит на самом деле.

— Что?

— Всё.

— И как?

Дикер пожал плечами.

— Скучно. Как правило. Хочется вернуться в вирт. Но всё равно иногда поглядываю по сторонам и там, и тут. Вдруг пропущу что-то важное.

Он сдвинул визор обратно на лоб. Простые пластиковые панели серого цвета на стенах, пластиковые двери, серый ворс тонкой ковровой дорожки под ногами. Казалось, что где-то поблизости кроется тайна, и если не смотреть по сторонам, то обязательно упустишь её, пройдёшь мимо, пролетишь на высокой скорости.

— Ты такой же, как Петер, — сказал вдруг мальчишка, задумчиво хмыкнув. — Он тоже вирт не жалует.

Дикер хмыкнул в ответ, а потом добавил:

— Да он, наверное, когда родился, ещё и вирта не было.

Солан рассмеялся.

— Ну, не такой уж он и с... — он осёкся, когда дверь распахнулась, и им навстречу вышел сам Петер с чемоданчиком инструментов в одной руке. Дикер сперва глянул ему в глаза, без глосс, — те были сложены и убраны в нагрудный карман чёрной рубашки с длинным рукавом, потом понял, что видит не аватар, а настоящего человека, неловко посторонился и сказал:

— Доброе утро.

Петер кивнул ему, как показалось Дикеру, неловко переступив с ноги на протез, и обратился к Солану, нахмурившись:

— Всегда найдёшь кого-то, кто сделает за тебя всю работу!

Тот запротестовал было, но Петер добавил:

— Нужно убрать пятый номер, постоялец выехал ночью, и приготовить восьмой, туда сегодня днём вселяется пара. Уже сообщили, что у мужа диабет, а жена беременна, им нужны диет-пайки. Приготовь всё.

— А... Сейчас... — Солан опять неловко поддержал корзину коленом.

И Дикер решительно её у него отобрал:

— Давай я помогу.

На него посмотрели так, будто он — баг в вирте на пустом месте. Петер опомнился первым и кивнул:

— Хорошо. Пойдём, я покажу, где его развешивать.

Дикер прошёл в распахнутую для него дверь в светлое раннее утро, краем уха расслышав, как Петер распекает Солана за что-то. Скорей всего, уже в назидательных целях. Вскоре Петер прошёл следом, остановился подле Дикера и осторожно спросил:

— У тебя ведь нет агорафобии или чего-то такого?

— Что? А, нет, — ответил Дикер, прижимая к себе корзину. Петер спрашивал неспроста. У многих завсегдатаев вирта она развивалась. Боязнь открытого пространства, чистого неба, свежего воздуха. Издержки образа жизни, когда большую часть времени человек проводит в четырёх стенах. Если бы не обязательные силовые и физические нагрузки, предписанные Комитетом по здравоохранению, такие люди вообще вряд ли выходили бы из дома. Но выходили. Прячась в визорах и глоссах от настоящей реальности, заменяя её красочной и безопасной картинкой.

— Я не из этих, — добавил Дикер. — Со мной всё в порядке. Куда его нужно развесить? — он тряхнул бельём в корзине. Солан держал её с трудом, Дикеру же её вес и размер не доставляли ни малейшего неудобства.

— Сюда, — сказал Петер, оставив инструменты у входа на лестницу и двинувшись вперёд.

Небо над ним было яркое, светлое, с росчерками бело-золотистых облаков почти у самого горизонта, откуда совсем недавно выглянуло солнце. Дикер невольно вздохнул, впитывая в себя эту неожиданную картину: прихрамывающую фигуру в чёрном на фоне бело-голубого. Простота цвета и его же красота. Быть может, получится выразить что-то такое в архитектуре, когда придёт время. Пока же Дикер проектировал только изгибы дверных ручек и разводы дерева на стенных панелях. Но когда-нибудь...

Петер оглянулся, должно быть, чтобы разобраться, отчего Дикер не идёт за ним, что за заминка с ним приключилась, и Дикер поспешил отмереть, зашагал следом.

— Развешивай вон там, где место осталось, — махнул Петер рукой к установленным на крыше стойкам, уже частично занятых бельём. Наверное, зря он ругал Солана. Видимо, сегодняшняя ходка была для мальчишки далеко не первой. Простыни и пододеяльники лениво полоскались на лёгком ветру. Дикер приступил к работе, закрепляя концы ткани магнитными держателями, чтобы та не улетела с крыши под порывом ветра. Петер скрылся из виду, но его перемещение по крыше сперва выдавали стук протеза и лёгкий лязг сочленений, а потом внезапно откуда-то справа взлетели голуби. Целая стая вспорхнула в воздух, с присвистом взмахнув крыльями.

— Проклятые птицы! Из-за них сегодня пришлось возиться с транслятором! — проворчал Петер неподалёку.

— А?

— Одна из этих куриц умудрилась расклевать решётку и забраться внутрь. Лезут и лезут. Ночью ещё холодно, а им лишь бы погреться. Не знаю уже, какую клетку поставить, чтобы они не пролезали.

Дикер фыркнул:

— «Плановые ремонтные работы»?

— Смейся, смейся, — проговорил Петер, подходя ближе. — Это ты ещё не застревал в вирте при отключении сигнала.

— Разве можно застрять в вирте? — недоумённо спросил Дикер.

В руках Петера щёлкнул вейп. Ветер донёс до носа Дикера запах каких-то специй и пряностей. Защекотало в носу.

— Теперь — нет. А раньше подключались напрямую, — Петер ткнул пальцем куда-то себе за ухо. — Прямо вот сюда.

Дикер машинально сглотнул. Неужели Петер был из этих? Из первого поколения бета-тестеров виртуальности?

— Мозг теряет доступ к информации, но картинка всё ещё перед тобой, и из-за глубокого погружения начинается сон. Мозгу нужно время, чтобы проснуться. Одномоментный выход из вирта раньше казался фантастикой.

— Но теперь-то всё хорошо, — решился Дикер перебить неожиданные излияния.

— Теперь — да, — Петер косо посмотрел на него и пыхнул вейпом. — Прогресс не стоит на месте. И хорошо.

Он машинальным жестом потёр бедро. То самое, на котором у него крепился протез.

Вдруг мелодично звякнул тонкий колокольчик, и женский голос произнёс:

— Входящее сообщение...

Петер повернул руку с коммом к себе, зажав вейп между зубами.

— Это к тебе машина должна была прийти?

— Да, с вещами. И там у меня капсула, — Дикер вспомнил, что хозяина гостиницы об этом нужно было предупредить заранее. — Её нужно будет установить. Ваша мне не совсем подходит. По росту, — неловко закончил он. Тут и его комм подал беззвучный сигнал о входящем звонке. На экране высветился номер транспортной компании.

Петер пожал плечами.

— Разумеется. Солан поможет. Ну, иди встречай их, я тут сам закончу.

Дикер улыбнулся перед уходом, но Петер уже не смотрел в его сторону. Он стоял, чуть скособочившись, и курил, не торопясь нагибаться за позабытыми наволочками.

***

Жёлтая подушка в изголовье была с шёлковыми кистями, щедро украшенными золотыми нитями. По краю шёлковой наволочки шла богатая алая вышивка. Это же какой код нужно было прописать, чтобы все изгибы и нитки вышивки казались настоящими...

Дикер оборвал себя и поднял голову, чтобы оглядеться. Он загрузился в строение без стен, от обширного безграничного неба его отделяли только длинные и широкие полосы золотистого шёлка, натянутые на каркас из столбов и поперечных перекладин. Тканевые стены шевелились, колыхались на ветру. Холодно не было. Ветер нёс с собой лишь относительную прохладу, разбавляя влажный горячий воздух, пахнущий благовониями и специями. Что-то древесное и сладкое с холодными нотками, ненавязчивое. Лотос и сандал? Обычно Дикер не обращал много внимания на запахи, но в этой локации они были прописаны изумительно. Создавал их настоящий мастер, гений кодов.

Дикер лежал на кровати каких-то великанских размеров, застеленной длинноволосыми шкурами каких-то животных и мягкой шёлковой тканью, струящейся сквозь пальцы. Столбики кровати были позолочены. И сундук неподалёку, утопающий резными ножками в длинноворсовом ковре с растительным узором, — тоже. И резная рама зеркала в отдалении. И гардероб у самого дальнего края трепещущего полотнища-стены. Дикер поднялся и сел, свесив ноги. С удивлением осмотрел свою кожу, — загорелую, — и одежду: тяжёлый нагрудник, сплетённый из золотых нитей с вкраплением каких-то камней, и юбку из золотой ткани, пошитую неравномерными клиньями. И тут же насупился. Снова этот извращенец одевает его в женские тряпки? Он спрыгнул с кровати и обнаружил, что та стоит на пьедестале. Чуть не навернулся с него, потеряв равновесие. Что за дурацкие шуточки?!

Дикер спустился с трёх ступеней и прошагал по ковру к зеркалу. Взглянул и обмер.

Волосы у нынешнего аватара сейчас только-только прикрывали уши, были светлыми и слегка вились. Черты лица, несомненно, по-прежнему принадлежали ему самому, Дикеру из реала. Дикер принял эти правила игры насчёт внешности и даже не пикнул и слова возражения этому сталкеру-извращенцу во время его звонка. Но всё остальное... Интересно, не поздно отказаться? Они не договаривались, что Дикера будут запихивать в аватар хоть и гуманоидный, но совершенно не человеческий. Слишком большие глаза, чуть вытянутые уши и, самое главное, — рога! Я ему что, олень какой? — подумалось Дикеру, и он осторожно наклонил голову и коснулся одного рога, ветвистого и довольно тонкого, похожего на ветку коралла. Рога вырастали прямо из черепа от височной впадины и ушной раковины и слегка загибались, отходя назад. Прикосновение к роговому наросту послало сноп мурашек по шее и спине. Дикер содрогнулся. Потом разглядел вытянувшийся из-под юбки хвост, поросший тонкими светлыми волосами, с кисточкой на конце, крутанул головой через плечо и осознал, что хвост тоже его, что он не пришит и не приклеен к подолу юбки. Более того, хвост ощущался. Это было чуть ли не самое дикое. Дикер не стал его ощупывать.

Какого зверя он сегодня изображает? Почему именно в подобном антураже и почему он тут один? Его наниматель давал время осмотреться? Привыкнуть к себе и к новой внешности? Вряд ли Дикер мог привыкнуть к рогам. Или к хвосту. Он никогда не одобрял подобных игр со своей психикой. Выныривая из вирта, он ещё какое-то время надеялся подпрыгнуть и взлететь, если до этого его аватар имел крылья, или проплыть, шевеля перепонками между пальцев, — если причуды вирта обогащали его русалочьим хвостом и плавниками.

Он отошёл от зеркала и двинулся к тканевым отрезам шёлка, трепетавшим на ветру. Вдали, в туманной дымке, он видел лес, зелёный и тёмный, тот колыхался и шевелился по ветру кронами и ветвями. Вдали под его ногами пели птицы. Сквозь запахи курильниц до него доносился аромат листвы, незнакомого солнца, свежего воздуха. К лесу вела вниз, теряясь в дымке низких облаков, широкая каменная лестница. Жилище, в котором очутился Дикер в золотых одеждах, оказалось устроено на вершине гигантской каменной пирамиды. На мгновение Дикер прикрыл глаза и вдохнул всё, что было вокруг. Тропики, их вид и запах, их настроение, мрачную роскошь золота в жилище за спиной, собственную внешность... Всё сплеталось в гармоничный клубок истории, сюжета, и всё более казалось неотделимым друг от друга.

Раздались шаги. По высоких каменных ступенях, там, где мгновение назад не было ни души, теперь поднимались трое. Два стража вели человека. Дикер не понимал, почему определил для себя их именно так: стражи и простой смертный. Фигуры приблизились, и стало понятно, что двое ведут третьего под конвоем, что руки его связаны впереди, на виду. Запястья охватывал тонкий золотой шнур.

Стражи были высоки, рогаты, хвостаты и одеты почти как он, разве что не так богато. Они вошли под сень навеса и почтительно склонились в низких поклонах. Человек встал на колени. Пыльная измятая одежда из натуральных тёмно-зелёных и чёрных тканей, брюки и куртка, выдавала искателя, исследователя, — хотя Дикер не мог сказать, отчего так решил.

— Освободите его, — раздался голос, и Дикер с удивлением понял, что слова произнёс его собственный аватар. Программирование! Он находился в какой-то сюжетной игре, как в театре или приключенческом квесте! Подчас такое прописывали в вирте. Аватар становился персонажем, пользователь говорил и двигался и чувствовал сам, но основные сюжетные ходы подхватывала и вовремя обозначала программа. Ладно, квест или театр, но зачем эти сложные нейрограммы использовать здесь? Хотя где, если не здесь? Дикер всмотрелся в лицо исследователя и вновь увидел усреднённую внешность, типовое лицо из толпы. Его наниматель стоял на коленях и смотрел на него снизу вверх, пока стражи развязывали его руки. «Повелитель», — негромко пробормотали оба, откланиваясь и уходя за границу навеса вниз по лестнице, оставляя их наедине. Аватар Дикера подошёл вплотную к коленопреклонённому человеку, клинья юбки мазнули того по ногам. Он поднял лицо, и на нём проступило слепое обожание:

— Я нашёл тебя.

— Нашёл, — согласился аватар. Дикер странным образом ощутил, как кровь быстрее побежала по его сосудам. — Хочешь взять свою награду?

— Хочу, — ответил человек, протягивая руки к его поясу.

Дикер, опустив взгляд вниз, наблюдал, как его юбку расшнуровывают и откидывают в сторону. Ненужная деталь. Он выпрямился перед человеком во весь свой рост, в одной набедренной повязке из светлого шёлка на золотых шнурах. Обожание на лице исследователя сделалось маниакальным.

— Тогда иди ко мне, — позвал аватар Дикера, разворачиваясь и первым направляясь к кровати. Шаги за своей спиной он не слышал, те потонули в густом ворсе толстого ковра.

— Я так долго искал тебя, — сказал странник, поднимаясь по ступеням, приближаясь и вставая к нему вплотную. Аватар Дикера развернулся и сел, потом опустился на кровать, ложась ничком. — Именно тебя... — интимный шёпот, в который так сладко было поверить.

На браслетах Дикера были тонкие звенья, в которые так замечательно закрепились карабины, скрытые до поры в четырёх углах кровати. Это ложе как будто специально было создано для того, чтоб распинать на нём. Почему как будто? — силой воли напомнил себе Дикер ещё уцелевшей частицей разума, не утонувшей в этой игре. В реале ему заплатили за это деньги, вот он и подчиняется. А это — всего лишь вирт, и Дикер может в любой момент прекратить. Да, в любой момент.

Странник развязал его набедренную повязку, приник губами к животу, потом к раздвинутым бёдрам, потом наконец-то вобрал в рот его член. Пока что ничего прекращать не хотелось. Прикосновения были приятны, а то, что Дикер загрузился в аватара с запрограммированным сюжетом — ну что тут, по большому счёту, такого? История не сильно давила на мозг, не была навязчивой. Просто секс. Он и готовился к сексу, когда оставлял то объявление на борде.

Когда пальцы стали проникать в его нутро, тут-то Дикер и почувствовал различие. Он... По правде сказать, он делал это пару раз сам с собой, и потому знал, как это должно ощущаться. И натяжение стенок ануса, и прикосновение к простате. Но на этот раз всё было не так!

От прикосновения к основанию хвоста его пробивало на сладкую судорогу; он, изгибаясь чуть ли не дугой, привставая на лопатки, подавался на пальцы. Анус безо всякой смазки ощущался влажным и скользким; это облегчало проникновение. А ещё рядом был сладкий рот, и прикосновение губ возносило его к каким-то немыслимым вершинам. Дикер вскоре растворился в ощущениях, забыл, что вообще-то шлюха здесь он, и это он должен был доставлять удовольствие, но никак не наоборот. Однако же. Сейчас эта странность совсем не пугала его. Время для рассуждений было неподходящее.

Ему под спину напихали подушек, чтобы бёдра были приподняты. Тех самых подушек с шёлковой вышивкой и золотыми кистями. В него толкались пальцами, а когда вынимали их, то скользкая рука гладила бёдра, промежность и хвост. На него смотрели жадно и пристально, а он изгибался, натягивая привязи, звенел браслетами, пытаясь прикоснуться к себе и раз за разом терпя неудачу. Когда странник на минуту оставил его, Дикер застонал, заныл от разочарования. Как же так, разве можно останавливаться в подобный момент? Усилием воли он в очередной раз напомнил себе, что это всего лишь игра. Что на самом деле он в одиночестве лежит в своей новой капсуле в комнате отеля «24/7», а его наниматель, его клиент — где-то ещё. Да он по-прежнему даже имени его не знает!.. Дикер рискнул приподнять визор и отдышаться. Полутьма бедной на обстановку комнаты, тусклый свет фонарей за зашторенным им же самим окном. Поздний вечер. Дикер лежал в своей домашней одежде в капсуле. И член его, напрягшись крепко, вспухший дурной пульсирующей кровью, стоял, приподнимая резинку штанов. Возбудился от вирта, опять. Дикер простонал сквозь зубы.

Внезапно его позвоночник прошило колкой зыбкостью, приятной, но почти болезненной, он охнул и надвинул визор на глаза полностью.

— Кто-то не соблюдает условия соглашения? — раздался свистящий шёпот в ухе. И куда только делась сюжетная линия? Оказывается, её проигрывание можно отключать? Или просто рубильник не у него.

— Я просто... Ненадолго… — он не пытался на самом деле оправдываться. Во-первых, они не договаривались ни о чём подобном. Во-вторых, в порядке вещей было, если вирт время от времени приходилось покидать, обращая внимание на реал.

— Будь со мной, — зашипело в ухе, и Дикера вновь прошило той самой дрожью... Что же это... Он мотнул головой и понял, что странник ухватился за его рог, чувствительный и нежный, ухватился — и сжимает его всей ладонью.

— Больно, — шепнул Дикер.

— Лжёшь, — парировал аватар странника, покрепче перехватывая его рог и, похоже, не намереваясь его выпускать.

Вдоль хвоста скользнуло горячее, твёрдое. Дикер захлебнулся воздухом, пытаясь вздохнуть. Ноги содрогнулись, мышцы непроизвольно сжались. Преодолевая их сопротивление, между ягодиц настойчиво толкнулось толстое и широкое. Несколько пальцев? Или уже член? Дикер не мог даже головы поднять, рука крепко держала его за рог, тянула вбок, заставляя изгибать шею к плечу.

— Правда больно, — шепнул он из последних сил. Ему сделалось жалко себя, страшно. Он ещё не попадал в вирт с настолько усиленной программой ощущений, он же не враг себе. Не был им раньше.

— Тогда дрочи, — вместе с плавным распирающим толчком к его уху, горящему, чувствительному, прижались прохладные влажные губы. — Чтобы не чувствовать боль, — толчки сделались резкими, ритмичными.

— Ч-что? — дурея от ощущения наполненности и размеренности сильных движений, переспросил Дикер. — Руки ведь... — он в очередной раз дёрнул руками, пристёгнутыми к столбам по основанию кровати.

В ухе раздался смешок, — чистый звук, как при аудиозвонке, но сноп ощущений, что послал слышимый Дикером голос, был вполне осязаемым. На всех уровнях, и виртуальном, и реальном.

— Мозг неправильно воспринимает сигнал. Так бывает. Сложно интерпретировать ощущения от прикосновений к части тела, которой на самом деле не существует. Поэтому тебе нужно перенаправить ощущения в привычное русло. Ты же делал так раньше?

— Что?

Голос говорил вовсе не монотонно, он звучал с придыханием, торопливо, временами даже вымученно. Дикеру даже не требовалось гадать, чем сейчас занят в реале человек, который с ним разговаривает. Тем же, чем предлагает заняться ему. Тяжёлый вздох и — пауза.

— В прошлый раз ты мастурбировал в реальности?

Дикер вздрогнул и на сей раз не от картинки и ощущений боли-удовольствия, что насильно транслировались ему прямо в мозг. Он смысла вопроса. От необходимости признаться. От слова, прозвучавшего постыдно и оттого лишь более сладко. Да кто вообще говорит сейчас — так?

— Да, — шепнул он. Ему и в голову не пришло бы сейчас соврать. Это было всё равно, что врать самому себе.

— Давай сейчас... Со мной, — шепнул голос, и его рука сама собой легла поверх вставшего члена. Долгожданное прикосновение выбило изо рта Дикера потрясённый вздох. Тот человек его явно услышал. Какой-то тихий шёпот, поощряющий, хвалящий — Дикер пропустил мимо ушей, весь уйдя в лавину новых ощущений. Он был прав, несуществующие рога больше не болели, не ныл позвоночник, не кололо его болезненной простреливающей судорогой. Теперь Дикер весь превратился в оголённый нерв, мучимый наслаждением и подступающим оргазмом. Подступающим слишком медленно, сильно, неизбежно. Ни отсрочить, ни остановиться. Но как же мед-лен-но…

— Да-а-а, кричи! — расслышал Дикер и — закричал.


	4. Часть 4

Керчан позвонил назавтра.

— Привет, бро! Как дела? Не звонишь, не пишешь. Я тип волнуюсь. Ты где осел?

— В гостинице снял номер неподалёку, — ответил Дикер, замерев в холле означенной гостиницы. Солнце только-только поднялось над домами и высвечивало витрины холла насквозь до самых лифтовых дверей. Стояло раннее утро, звонок друга застал его перед пробежкой.

— Я тут вправил Нёку мозги, всё теперь норм. Можем сегодня встретиться и посмотреть квартиру.

Дикер замялся. Потом сказал правду:

— Знаешь, мне пока не надо. Нашёл средства, чтобы оплатить проживание на месяц вперёд.

— А-а... Ясно, — голос Керчана прозвучал немного разочарованно. — Слушай, сегодня ведь выходной. Ты не работаешь?

— На основной работе — нет, — осторожно ответил Дикер.

— А что, есть и не основная? Неужто кто-то позвонил по тому объявлению? Чо, пользуешься таким успехом? — Керчан заржал.

«Ты не поверишь»... Дикер вздохнул и, притворно насмешничая, выдал: — Иди на хрен. Надо сдать проект по парку Лофлера к концу следующей недели, а у меня ещё и конь не валялся.

— А-а, та твоя другая подработка.

— Ну да, подработка. Все выхи буду чертить и писать коды, не поднимаясь.

— Ясно. Очень жаль. Тут такой клубешник открыли... С бассейном и аквалангами, и вход в вирт прямо в воде.

— Да, я слышал, — ответил Дикер. — Что-то не хочется пока.

Ощущений ему и вчера было навалом. И почище, чем с аквалангом. Представлять себя ещё и русалкой не хотелось, рогов хватило.

— Ну ладно тогда, мне бежать надо. Так что сказать Нёку?

— Пусть притормозит на месяц, окей?

— Хорошо.

Керчан отключился.

Дикер махнул рукой Петеру, неизменно стоящему за стойкой своего отеля, — совсем он не спит, что ли, — и вышел на улицу под лучи яркого солнца. Дни стояли не по-весеннему яркие, не дождливые и не сумрачные. Если бы Дикер не знал наверняка, решил бы, что находится вовсе не в реале, а в какой-нибудь компьютерной симуляции, в вирте, бедном на отображение погодных условий. Впрочем, ему, как и всем, была знакома концепция «Матрицы», а потому вера в реальность происходящего твёрдо вдалбливалась в его мозг ещё со школы. «Реально то, что видишь, реально то, что осязаешь». Пользователи вирта практически никогда не путали виртуальность и реальность.

Дикер полтора часа провёл в парке, намотав кругов десять по эко-дорожкам. И добился наконец того, что мысли покинули его голову. Никакой тяжести, никаких сожалений и страхов, только лёгкость и радость тела от физического движения. Дикер бегал без визора, чтобы, пользуясь случаем, видеть настоящую природу. Сколько он ещё тут пробудет, месяц? Потом переедет в квартиру к Нёку, если тот не найдёт на неё к этому времени другого жильца. Нужно пользоваться случаем и бегать в парке каждый день. Не вечно же тот тип будет оплачивать за него счета.

Дикер нахмурился. Как только мысли вернулись к нанимателю, хорошее настроение начало таять.

Не было ли между ними чего-то большего, чем просто секс? За две-то встречи? Вряд ли. Тогда отчего он к концу второй стал настолько сильно от него зависеть? Доверился, послушался, отдался не только в вирте, но и в реале? К такому и привыкнуть можно.

Да нет, чушь. Какое там «отдался»? Просто вздрочнул слегка, когда удачный случай выпал, и всё тут. Не грузиться надо, а радоваться, что получил приятные ощущения. Точно, радоваться.

***

Дикер действительно собирался засесть за проект парка Лефлера в выходные. Внимания и времени тот отнимал ничуть не меньше, чем его официальная работа. Развлечения для экстремалов, любителей острых ощущений, желающих безопасно, в виртуальности, прыгнуть с моста на резинке, прокатиться на лодке по речным порогам, подняться по отвесному горному склону без страховки. Дикер отвечал за рельеф твёрдых поверхностей в своём квадранте и прописывал их со всей тщательностью: текстуру, температуру, плотность. До финальной проверки было ещё далеко, но требовалось торопиться. И пусть человеческий разум подчас сам достраивал недостающие элементы, — к примеру, видя огонь, человек автоматически считает, что пламя горячее и обжигает, и даже ожог может получить, — чем больше будет деталей прописано в коде, тем лучше эта достройка разума будет работать.

Вернувшись с пробежки и торопясь в душ, Дикер столкнулся у лифтов с рабочими, а на своём этаже — с Соланом, выходящим из крайнего номера, ближайшего к лестнице.

— Привет, — помахал он рукой Дикеру. Пришлось ответить, проходя мимо.

— Что, снова тебя хозяин работой нагружает? — снасмешничал Дикер. В руках у Солана был холодильный кейс с саморазогреваемыми пайками и универсальный ключ от номеров. Похоже, Дикер застал коридорного за разносом завтрака для гостей отеля.

— Что? А, это... Это так, — Солан махнул рукой. — Я тут посмотреть хотел, что за оборудование Петеру установили.

— Петеру?

— Он тут живёт, — Солан обернулся на распахнутую дверь. — Это его номер.

Дикер из вежливого любопытства сделал шаг внутрь и пригляделся. Сперва по привычке сдвинул на глаза визор, и Солан фыркнул. Стало понятно, почему: скина в номере не было. Никакого. Дикер недоумённо поднял девайс к затылку.

— Что, серьёзно?..

— Да вот представь себе! — подтвердил Солан, отчего-то имея вид первооткрывателя, совершившего прорыв в науке.

Тогда Дикер огляделся уже внимательней. На стенах — панели с рисунком из бесформенных пятен светлого и тёмного цвета. Цвет и размер их менялся в зависимости от температуры и времени суток, Дикер знал, что раньше такое было популярно. Две комнаты, спальня с кроватью, аккуратно застеленной покрывалом, — стало быть, всё-таки гипотетически Петер должен спать, раз у него кровать есть. Хотя маловероятно, что он ею часто пользуется. Дикер вернулся в гостиную, где возле окна была установлена вирт-капсула. В ней можно было засыпать, не выходя из вирта.

— Ему только что доставили и установили новую, — доложил Солан. Очевидно, её-то он и хотел посмотреть. Мальчишка осторожно погладил обтекаемые обводы конструкции и с завистью в голосе добавил: — С режимом усиленного погружения. Я и не думал, что старику такого захочется. Ты ж видел его глоссы? Мусор. И вдруг он покупает себе такую навороченную фигню.

Дикер понятливо вздохнул. Он себе тоже хотел такую же. Но денег на неё не хватало, так что поумерил аппетиты и выбрал попроще. В принципе, не прогадал: капсула оказалась удобной что по росту, что по использованию, но вот эта игрушка...

Кругом лежали личные вещи Петера. Хилая стопка бумажных газет, — что, их реально ещё кто-то читает? Зачем, ведь аналогичные издания есть и в вирте, — и несколько старых книг на столе, старый терминал и пульт от него — на специальной подставке, на спинке стула — комплект сменной одежды, у стены — снятый протез с ботинком, очевидно, на смену тому, с которым Петер ходил каждый день по отелю. Интересно, а он его снимает? Когда принимает душ или когда ложится в капсулу? Наверное, при погружении его мозг верит, что у него две ноги. Дикер поёжился. Странно, что Петер так не любит вирт. Ведь в нём он бы чувствовал себя полноценным, не увечным. Хотя, может, ему просто всё равно?..

Он перевёл взгляд на зеркало и тумбу к нему. Там стояли фотографии. Настоящие, не голо. Отпечатанные ещё на бумаге. Дикер сразу выделил молодого улыбающегося человека с солнечно-рыжими волосами и принялся рассматривать окружающих его людей. Вон те, пожилые и седовласые, родители? Та — помладше, с более тёмными волосами, — сестра? А там, на небольшой фотографии, где солнечный берег залива и песок, — в обнимку с Петером кто, друг?

— Фотки ещё до аварии, — определил Солан. — Ух, древность.

— Он потерял ногу в аварии? — спросил Дикер. На самом деле, это не должно было быть интересно. Ему сделалось не по себе: впёрся в чужой дом, принялся подглядывать за чужой жизнью. Да, это любопытно, но неправильно. Вторжение в частную жизнь, — так это называется. Но Солан... Это же мальчишка его впустил! Наверняка Петер ему поручил проследить за рабочими и установкой капсулы, так что ничего страшного, если Дикер тоже глянет одним глазком...

— Да, он говорил, что-то такое было лет двадцать назад. Какой-то центр загорелся. Вроде, по всем новостям крутили, — ответил Солан. Очевидно, он был слишком мал, чтобы помнить. А вот Дикер вспомнил и потому сразу догадался, о чём он говорил.

— Центральный филиал экспериментальных технологий?

— Да, наверное... — Солан пожал плечами. Ещё не понимал.

— Значит, он именно там работал бета-тестером, — сказал Дикер. — Они тогда подключались к вирту напрямую, без девайсов. Сразу в мозг. И не могли выйти в реал сами.

До Солана, кажется, начало доходить.

— Из-за пожара произошёл обрыв связи, и люди застряли в своих капсулах, — продолжал Дикер. Он не помнил этих событий сам, слишком мал был, когда те происходили. Но в школе, да и потом в вузе они подробно учили... всё. — Впали в кому. Многие сгорели заживо. Задохнулись ядовитыми парами и угарным газом.

Солан побледнел.

— Как он тогда выбрался?..

— Вовремя спасли, наверное. — Дикер отошёл от фотографий. Судя по ним, своей семьи у Петера не было. Не завёл. Или, может быть, потерял её в том пожаре?

— Ага... Вовремя... — буркнул Солан, переведя взгляд на стоящий у стены протез.

— Тогда и решили изменить концепцию входа в вирт, — продолжил Дикер. — Чтобы не допускать подобных жертв, чтобы человек сам мог в любой момент прервать подключение и вернуться в реальность. Это безопасно.

— Тоже мне, безопасно. Знал бы ты, сколько у нас тут людей вообще не выходит из номеров. Сидят там круглыми сутками, в этом вирте. Их даже на улицу не заставишь выйти, — буркнул Солан. — Я-то вижу, я им жрать ношу, — он пнул контейнер с пайками.

— Что поделать, — Дикер пожал плечами. — Каждый выбирает своё.

— Да ну, какое там «выбирает», — буркнул Солан. — Такое ощущение, что человечество вообще забыло про реал. Жизнь остановилась, все переместились в виртуальность, — Солан раскинул руки. — Последняя война была до моего рождения! Дети рождаются в пробирках! Людей законом заставляют заниматься спортом и правильно питаться! Нарушишь — арестуют и отправят на исправительные работы! Самое страшное для человека — день побыть без вирта!

Дикер усмехнулся. Похоже, Солан повторял за кем-то эти самые слова, а не выдумывал их сам.

— Я даже с родственниками вижусь только виртуально, — уже горячей и естественней пожаловался Солан. — Они в южном полушарии, исследователи. А я — здесь. Но я обязательно доучусь и поеду к ним!

— Обязательно поедешь, — заверил его Дикер. Они вышли в коридор, и Солан запер квартиру Петера. Негромко пискнул дверной магнитный замок. — Значит, у тебя есть настоящие родственники? Ты не в социальном приюте воспитывался?

— Да нет, именно там, — помявшись, ответил Солан. — Им было вечно некогда. Но они постоянно следили за мной и навещали... Ну, в вирте. Так что мне повезло, я хотя бы с ними знаком. Многие сейчас не знают своей родни.

Дикер с умным видом покивал. Внезапно комм на руке Солана квакнул.

— А, чёрт, — всполошился мальчишка, — это Петер! А я ещё не разнёс еду! Кстати, на, держи, этот твой! — и он сунул Дикеру в руки «Саморазогревающийся паёк номер семь “Океанический лосось и древесные грибы”».

— О, спасибо!

Но Солан уже бежал к лифту.

***

— Так и не надумал вернуть свой айди на борду? Я бы оставил тебе отличный коммент. И пять звёзд.

— Не надумал. Зачем?.. Почему это тебе так интересно?

— Мне понравилось, когда ты рассказывал про своих клиентов.

— Что, интересны такие истории?

— Интересны другие люди.

Дикер мысленно скрежетнул зубами. Раз ему интересно, то и вешал бы тогда свой айди. Стоит ему предложить. Хотя есть риск, что его наниматель воспримет это как оскорбление и... И что тогда? За месяц проживания уже проплачено! И никаких договоров они не заключали!

— Хочу сегодня попробовать с тобой кое-что новенькое. Ты знаком с концепцией боли?

Дикер хмыкнул. Да за кого его принимают, за нуба, что ли?

— В вирте? Разумеется. Технику безопасности ещё в социальном саду малышне объясняют.

— Мозг верит в то, что видит или чувствует.

— Угу, — подтвердил Дикер. — Вкратце так и есть.

— Я могу отключить некоторые импульсы, а некоторые — усилить.

— Я уже заметил.

Настолько тонкое программирование не было повсеместно развито. Нужно было быть специалистом в области нейробиологии, чтобы разбираться в кодах для человеческого мозга. Мозг ведь и повредиться может, если пережечь нервные клетки особо сильным воздействием. Дикер забеспокоился:

— Ты уже на ком-то это испытывал?

— Разумеется, всё безопасно, — заверил его наниматель. — И я буду там с тобой.

— Отлично, поджарим мозги вместе, — буркнул Дикер, ничуть не ощущая себя счастливым.

Комм дёрнулся короткой щекоткой вибрации.

— Устанавливай и загружайся, — сказал наниматель, снова скинув ему файлы. — А завтра восстановишь заявление на борде. И можешь рассказывать мне обо всех своих клиентах.

— Да ты чо, моим сутенёром, что ли, заделался? — вспылил Дикер. Он, не поднимая визор, скосил глаза и принялся настукивать установочные команды на комме. — Не хочу! Мне твоих закидонов хватает за глаза и за уши! — шла уже неделя, как они общались. Наниматель беспокоил Дикера каждый вечер. Они уже попробовали секс в воде, — Дикеру ожидаемо не понравилось быть русалкой, и он чуть не захлебнулся, пока не приноровился правильно дышать, секс в специальном клубе на подиуме среди толпы, — было интересно, пока Дикер не осознал, что всё происходит с ним на самом деле, что вряд ли кругом бездушные боты, скорее уж настоящие люди. Хотя нет, даже осознав, что находится в настоящей виртуальности, а не на отдельном сервере, он не смог остановиться. Кончил на глазах у толпы. Впрочем, толпе, по большому счёту, не было до него никакого дела.

Ещё они пробовали секс с двумя партнёрами. Дикер так и не понял, кто был тот, второй. И подозревал, что на этот раз наниматель всё-таки использовал бота для того, чтобы его трахать. Он, Дикер, подставился какому-то секс-боту! Хорошо ещё, что тот ничего ему не повредил. Малейшая случайная ошибка в коде и...

А теперь новая блажь. Боль.

— Зачем это нужно? — проворчал Дикер.

— Если ты действительно не хочешь, то не надо, — великодушно разрешил наниматель. Дикер проглотил своё эго и промолчал, хотя в мыслях вопил о том, что с этим типом он всего лишь за деньги. И что он вовсе не привык к их встречам. И вовсе не ждёт с нетерпением, что принесёт следующая. Он всего лишь делает то, что ему нравится, вот. И этот тип не купил его свободу или разум, или что-то там. Они попросту проводят время вместе, и это время оплачено!

Он не сказал ни слова из своей тирады, так и просившейся на язык. Что-то не дало. Остановило. Чёткое осознание, что Дикер солжёт, если скажет, что намеревался. Солжёт в первую очередь самому себе. Хреновы пиксели! Да, ему нравилось то, что происходит, и то, что с ним делают! Ему. Нравилось. Он каждый раз кончал в реальности, стоило ему только коснуться себя. И... Он знал, слышал, что и его наниматель — тоже. Они просто такие друзья по дрочке, — закусив губу, подумал Дикер. Он бы с этим типом остался даже без денег. Ну, если бы тот предложил. Только вряд ли бы ему этого хотелось, верно? Ведь он не искал никого на вкладках знакомств на борде, а нашёл именно его, по объявлению. Ему хотелось шлюху. Платить деньги и творить что хочется. Без ответственности и без лишних договорённостей, не тратя времени на отношения и стороннее общение. Ему хотелось только потреблять, а не давать. Верно? Ну, хорошо, Дикер тоже может быть таким. Укоротить своё эго и брать только то, что дают? Это он может.

— Хорошо, давай, — наплевав на свои сомнения и размышления, сказал он.

— Смелый мальчик, — рассмеялся наниматель с оттенком удовольствия в голосе.

Постаравшись не реагировать на похвалу, вместо ответа Дикер загрузился. И сразу схватил ртом воздух, ошеломлённый и потерянный.

Он висел вниз головой в сложной обвязке, с руками, плотно завязанными за спиной. Ноги, согнутые в коленях, были стянуты за щиколотки и подтянуты к локтям. Дикер трепыхнулся и закружил по комнате, осматривая обстановку. Голова закружилась.

Комната была низкой, с эко-циновками и плетёными панелями стен рисунка «тростник», тусклых природных цветов «сушёная трава» и «глина и дерево». Промежутки между стенными панелями были из тёмно-красного лакированного дерева. Из потолка торчал железный крюк, к которому Дикер и оказался подвешен. Из мебели в комнате были только коричневый деревянный столик с разложенными на нём инструментами, накрытыми белой тканевой салфеткой, и круглые напольные светильники по углам комнаты. Можно ли считать светильники мебелью?

Амплитуда уменьшалась, и голова стала кружиться меньше. Ощущение, что он ничего не весит, отягощалось странной заполненностью, растянутостью... Зажавшись, Дикер обнаружил, как его внутренние мышцы сжимаются вокруг чего-то толстого и продолговатого. В него что-то вставлено. В задницу. Дикер издал негромкий звук и дёрнул локтями, комната опять закружилась перед глазами, и тут светильники начали гаснуть. Свет становился всё тусклее, пока не пропал совсем. Дикер очутился в полной темноте, как при «тёмном звонке», вот только ощущения при этом были совсем не обычные и... Он не мог выйти из вирта. Помнил, что он в любой момент может снять визор, но и пальцем не мог пошевелить, чтобы сделать это. Ведь его руки были связаны!

Обнаружив в своём теле вставленную в него пробку, он уже не мог успокоиться, и всё сжимался, сжимался на ней, та двигалась, сдвигалась, упиралась глубже, растягивала сильнее.

Не сдержавшись, Дикер застонал. Позвал голосом.

Но никто не пришёл. Он был один. В полной темноте. Он мог стонать и корчиться сколько угодно, — он был один.

Дикер всхлипнул. Ему показалось, что в комнате раздался шорох. Движение, шелест одежд. Он затаил дыхание, прислушиваясь, но услышал только шум пульса в своих ушах. Снова шорох. И тут Дикера коснулась рука! Он вздрогнул от этого прикосновения, весь напряжённый, взвинченный, ожидающий. Рука погладила его по бедру, тёплая и нежная, и — пропала.

— Эй. Где ты? — шепнул он нервно. — Что-то я не уверен, что мне это нравится...

Что-то скрипнуло, раздались шаги, гибкое движение в воздухе, гулкий напряжённый звук, замах. А потом Дикера хлестнуло, обожгло чем-то алым, острым, жгучим! Он издал бессловесный вскрик, ощутив этот удар! Задёргался в путах, пытаясь избежать, отодвинуться, прочь... Тёплая рука придержала его за напряжённое колено. Замах — удар. Дикер взвыл и заёрзал, дёргаясь в своей верёвочной обмотке, как пойманное насекомое в паучьем коконе. Следующий хлёсткий удар. Дикер вскрикнул вновь. В теле разгоралась боль. Чем его бьют? Чем-то широким и гибким. На мгновение показалось, что Дикер ослеп тут один, что на самом деле его самого прекрасно видно. Под глазами вскипели слёзы. Он зажмурился, смаргивая их.

Следующий удар был ожидаем и потому не слишком силён. Дикер скрипнул зубами; его хлестнуло вдоль бока по напряжённому бедру, локтю, лишь слегка захватив нежную кожу межреберья. Он заёрзал, закрутился снова, опять закружилась голова. Нахлынуло ощущение вечного парения, собственной невесомости. Хлыст упал на пол. Дикера обхватили обеими руками, оглаживая избитые бока и бёдра, покачивая на воздухе, будто в колыбели. Дикер перевёл дыхание, раскачиваясь взад и вперёд. Верёвки поскрипывали над ним, чуть потираясь о крюк, вбитый в потолок. Какие тонкие детали, — подумалось ему. Обычно в вирте никто не заморачивается прописыванием подобных мелочей.

Руки сделались скользкими, влажными, запахло какой-то травой и цветочным соком. Лечебная мазь, возбуждающий гель, ядовитый бальзам, густая афродизия, — это могло быть что угодно. Дикер тяжело и часто задышал. А чего ещё он хотел? Он ведь шлюха, зарабатывающая лёгкие деньги. Им пользуются, его имеют. И это сейчас — его наказание за то, что он посмел тоже что-то иметь для себя, наслаждаться. Он подсел на их отношения, и сейчас получает наказание за всё. Ведь так? Это так?! Руки скользили по нему беспрепятственно, кажется, верёвки обвязки ничуть не мешали их движениям. Его касались вдоль боков, под локтями, с внутренней стороны бёдер, между расставленных ног, проходились среди напряжённых ягодиц, вдавливая пальцами пробку внутрь, давая ощутить её вес и длину, дразня его.

Когда пальцы так же уверенно смазали мазью его яйца и член, пропуская его сквозь кулак и сжимая почти больно, Дикер ахнул. Внезапное прикосновение к гениталиям заставило его больше внимания обратить на физический аспект. Наказание оно там или нет, но ощущалось оно настолько явственно…

— Эй...

— Не нравится? — с ним впервые заговорили.

— Нет, — сказал Дикер. — Хрень какая-то. Я хочу отсюда выйти. Выпусти меня, — ему действительно не нравилось. И одновременно… он понимал, что нравится. Как будто где-то внутри у него всю жизнь сидел маленький молчаливый мазохист и теперь, ощутив себя беспомощным от боли и наказания, воспел от радости и удовольствия. — Мне не нравится!

Раздался смешок, и рука повторно сжала и потянула его член, будто целью прикосновения было выдоить из него хоть каплю удовольствия.

— Пусти! — Дикер дёрнул вывернутыми за спиной локтями, раскачиваясь и трепыхаясь в воздухе.

— В этом весь смысл, — сказал ему наниматель. Голос неожиданно защекотал ухо, но рука продолжала удерживать его за член, пальцы второй перекатывали в горсти яйца. — Ты не должен покидать вирта.

Но это же... Так нельзя! Это насилие!

Дикер зажмурился, когда внутри него всё сжалось от извращённого мазохистского удовольствия. Он не должен подчиняться… нет, не ему — себе. Он должен бороться с собой. То, что он тащится от этого, — неправильно! Он мотнулся снова, на этот раз прочь из рук, прочь от голоса... Раздался уже знакомый свист напряжённого воздуха, и Дикер со стучащей кровью в голове, с ужасом, с предвкушением, в панике — понял. Удар.

Теперь боль чередовалась с нежными поглаживаниями члена, и это было ещё лучше, но всё равно жутко, неприятно, неудобно. Не расслабиться, не избавиться от себя, не... не...

— Не надо. Перестань... — просипел Дикер скрипящим от криков горлом. Он уже не понимал, отчего кричит, от боли или от восторга из-за неё же, или оттого, как шевелится в нём пробка, упрямо вжимаясь прямо в простату, или оттого, как с силой и властностью чужие руки дрочат ему член? Да сколько вообще рук его касается сейчас?! Сила и властность вокруг. От него сейчас ничего не зависит. Он слаб и полностью в чужой власти… Как… хорошо. Как же это безумно хорошо-о-о…

— Не лги. Тебе же нравится! — доводил его обличающий шёпот. — Иначе бы ты не стонал так. Тебе нравится, признай это.

Слушая эти слова, Дикер сделал судорожный вздох. Со стыдом осознав, что плачет, он всхлипнул и втянул воздух ртом, искусанными и напряжёнными губами.

— Нет... — шепнул он. Очередной обжигающий удар затягивался, и прикосновения к члену становились более навязчивыми, сильными. Не обращать на них внимания становилось всё труднее. Пусть его наказывают дальше. Нет, пусть перестанут. Он ничем не заслужил этого наказания!

— Да...

— Не-ет…

Этот спор можно было продолжать бесконечно. Дикер закусил губы и зажмурил свои ослепшие глаза. Очередной толчок пробки он встретил задушенным горловым стоном. Не хотел подавать виду, что ему это нравится, однако спалился.

— Извращенец проклятый...

— Тебе нравится, — насмешливо ответил на оскорбление проклятый извращенец, вынимая и вталкивая в него обратно пробку. Дикер попытался раздвинуть свои согнутые в коленях ноги пошире. Чёрт. Чёрт! — Признайся, что ни один из твоих аттракционов с этим не сравнится...

Что? При чём здесь его аттракционы?

— Настоящее удовольствие — в мозгу, — продолжал голос в ухе, и Дикер понимал, что слышит его через визор, что выйти из вирта на самом деле легко, нужно всего лишь двинуть рукой, отсоединиться от контактов одним простым движением... Но он не мог.

— Если тебе это нравится, то я могу делать это для тебя вечность...

Да почему же «для тебя», — мучительно подумал Дикер, пока всё его тело загоралось огнём возбуждения. Кровь запульсировала в его висках, в сонной артерии напряжённой шеи, в сердце, забилась в затянутых плечах и локтях. В напряжённых бёдрах и голенях. В чужих ладонях, доверчивым биением в члене. Почему «для тебя», если это он, Дикер, должен быть «для него»? Это он тут шлюха, а не наоборот. Его наняли доставлять удовольствие, а всё получается с точностью до...

Очередной толчок в простату взорвался в нём яростным огнём. И ещё один. Дикер запылал, содрогаясь в обвязке. Его опять закачало в воздухе. Он заныл, застонал, закричал мучительно и протяжно. Наказание закончилось, — он внезапно понял это. Его наказали, а теперь за выдержку и терпение он получит удовольствие, то самое, которое ходило с ним по краю, дразнило, выматывало, и которого он всё никак не мог коснуться. Сейчас. Ладонь обхватила его член сильно, обжала, вытягивая из него оргазм долгой и длинной струёй. Болезненно и с наслаждением Дикер кончил. С откровенным беспомощным вскриком.

И ощутил благодарность. Иррациональную. Наряду с гневом и яростью. Сволочь. Какая же он сволочь... Ему опять захотелось рыдать. Он всхлипывал, дыша с присвистом. Он не расплачется больше. Нет. Ни за что. Даже сейчас, когда его обнимают за плечи. Тяжело дыша, прижимаясь к его связанному телу, расслабленному, обмякшему практически в нирване… Он расслышал чужой тихий стон и догадался, что он означает. Осознание чужого оргазма доставило ему ещё мгновения удовлетворения, которого он не хотел, но которое пролилось на него сладкой патокой. Он не один. Они вместе. Они кончили вместе. От всего, что было с ним сейчас. Он не хотел этого. Потому что это привязывало его к нанимателю ещё, ещё сильнее. Да, ему понравилось.

Но при чём здесь те его слова об аттракционах? Неужели он — кто-то со второй работы? Дикер был поистине идиотом, когда опубликовал на борде свой настоящий айди. Кто-то из дирекции? Сотрудники из офиса?..

— Всё, отдыхай, — нежно шепнул голос в ухе, и Дикера наконец-то отпустило. Исчезло ощущение верёвок, обнимающих его тело. Исчезло ощущение чужих объятий, таких тёплых и нужных… Всё исчезло. Сеанс завершился.

Он жадно выхватил из воздуха пару глотков кислорода, стянул с головы визор и откинул его в изголовье капсулы, сел, свесив дрожащие ноги. Влажное и горячее между ног Дикер прокомментировал лишь процеженным сквозь зубы ругательством и внезапно вскочил, ошеломлённый догадкой. Аттракционы!!!

Он ринулся прочь из комнаты к двери, рванул замок и понёсся по коридору гостиницы прямо босиком по жёсткому серому ворсу.

— Эй?! — крикнул он, изо всех сил ударив в чужую дверь кулаком. — А ну, открой!! — благо он уже понял, куда стучать. Что делать, если он ошибся, Дикер даже не думал. Он не мог ошибиться! Он говорил про аттракционы с Керчаном. А рядом стоял и слышал…

За дверью раздался шорох, потом та отомкнулась, и на пороге появился Петер. Сумрачный и перекошенный из-за того, что стоять ему приходилось на одной ноге. Взгляд у Петера сделался странный, пронзительный.

Дикер ругнулся и неловко толкнул его внутрь, заставив отпустить косяк двери и окончательно потерять равновесие. Поймал за ворот простой тёмной футболки, прижал к стене. Дверь захлопнул, пнув ногой. Его ещё не отпустил вирт. И из-за непрошенных ощущений сейчас хотелось бесноваться и орать. Закатить истерику. Впрочем, с истерикой он пришёл по адресу!

— Какого чёрта? — прошипел Дикер, глядя в открытое лицо без глосс, без привычного уже по вирту лоска, без дневной благообразности вежливого владельца презентабельного отеля. Волосы Петера были встрёпаны. Глаза лихорадочно заблестели.

— Всё-таки проследил потоки? — спросил он.

— Что? Нет. Ты проговорился! — Дикер тряхнул его, оттянув от стены и вновь толкнув назад. Петер схватился за его руку, но, похоже, чтобы удержать равновесие, а не отцепить от себя. Его ноздри раздулись, на лице проявилось какое-то сложное выражение решимости. Дикер различал его благодаря подсветке от вирт-капсулы, стоящей в гостиной. Пойман с поличным. — Ну?!

Драться Дикер не умел, но силы в его руках было порядочно. Петер распластался по стене короткой прихожей, что-то упало с полки и покатилось по полу, то ли зонт, то ли трость...

— Я обратил на тебя внимание, когда ты толкнул меня, — сказал вдруг Петер. И добавил, поясняя: — Я выходил из кафе, и мы столкнулись. Ты случайно задел меня плечом. И ещё везде рассылал эти свои объявления...

Дикер едва смог осознать то, что услышал. Толкнул? Когда? Рассылал объявления? И тут он вспомнил, как столкнулся с кем-то на входе в «Еду на заказ», когда заходил в заведение в тот день, когда встречался с Керчаном.

— То есть это что... Это просто месть?

— Думай, что хочешь, — Петер отвёл взгляд. — Мне всё равно.

Нет. С таким видом «мне всё равно» не говорят. Дикер хмыкнул и тряхнул рукой: — Да? Приволок меня сюда, дал жильё, в-вирт этот... Это всё потому, что тебя кто-то случайно задел на улице?!

Что за ерунда? Не вяжется. Он заметил, что трясёт человека перед собой, будто куклу, разжал руки и отпустил измятую ткань. Петер тут же разжал пальцы, схватился за стену позади себя. Устоял.

— Я тебя никуда не волок. Ты сам ввалился к нам, и получаса не прошло.

Что за идиотское стечение обстоятельств... Дикер сжал пальцы в кулаки от бессилия. И этот человек его... Дикер осмотрел Петера так, будто впервые его видел. Мятая футболка, короткие свободные полотняные шорты, остаток отнятой после аварии ноги — теряется в тенях. И вот с ним он... С ним ему было хорошо, да? Лучше, чем с любым другим? Это вот с ним он не хотел бы расставаться и… и… От осознания Дикера опалило жаром. Жаром ещё более сильным, чем от вирта. Думать о Петере в физическом плане, внезапно испытать к нему сексуальную тягу оказалось сродни взрыву в мозгу. Озарению. Дикер глубоко вздохнул и отступил на шаг. Да, он его хочет.

Петер как-то по-своему понял и расшифровал его взгляд, потому что попытался отвернуться. Постоял, опираясь на стену. Потом наклонился, зашарил по полу, подбирая свалившийся туда ранее короткий костыль. Его спина сгорбилась и уже не распрямлялась.

— Когда будешь съезжать, не забудь отметиться в регистраторе на стойке, — буркнул он, неуклюже развернувшись.

Дикер отступил к дверям. Это что сейчас, его выгоняют, что ли? После всего, что между ними было, его отталкивают. Почему?

— И отправь на гостиничный номер адрес, по которому нужно выслать твои вещи. Солан всё сделает.

— Да иди ты! — в сердцах выдал Дикер. Его отталкивали, прогоняли. А ему не хотелось уходить. Он прирос к полу. Из-за этого человека ему было и стыдно, и хорошо.

Петер обернулся через плечо.

— Что тебе ещё нужно?!

Дикер засопел. Как сказать, а? Как рассказать о посетившем его озарении?

— Ты предлагал виртуальный секс. Я воспользовался твоим предложением. Только и всего. Теперь, когда ты узнал… Между нами не может быть ничего общего.

«Я воспользовался, потому что ты сам себя предложил», — вот, значит, как? «Только и всего», да? А как же всё то, что они испытывали вместе? Это тоже — так, мелочи, от которых можно отмахнуться? «Между нами не может быть ничего общего» — прозвучало, как пощёчина. Почему? Потому что он — шлюха неумелая, мальчишка продажный? Дикер застыл, уцепившись взглядом за скособоченную фигуру Петера, криво подсвеченную белёсо-голубым свечением. В произнесённых словах Петера звучала брезгливость. Но не к нему, не к Дикеру. А к себе.

— Хрень полнейшая, — сказал Дикер и наконец отмер. Попятился, шагнул к дверям, неловко отстегнул замок, переступил через порог. Дверь захлопнулась, и почти сразу там, внутри, что-то упало. Петер что, костыль швырнул? Дикер не стал возвращаться и проверять.

***

Из номера он не выходил до полудня. Когда Солан, негромко постучавшись и открыв номер своим ключом, вошёл внутрь, загораживаясь контейнером с пайками, Дикер встретил его угрюмым молчанием.

— Петер сказал, ты съезжаешь? — осторожно спросил Солан.

— Петер ошибся, — ответил Дикер. Хрена с два. Не дождётся.

— А-а... Ну ладно... Тогда тебе рыбу с рисом или тефтели с фасолью?

Дикер посмотрел на Солана, будто не понимая, о чём тот его спрашивает. Какая сейчас может быть еда вообще? Он ни на минуту глаз не сомкнул, спать не мог. Петер ждёт, когда он соберёт вещи и съедет. Петер считает, будто между ними не может быть ничего общего, потому что… Наверное, по многим причинам.

— Мне всё равно, — ответил Дикер, наконец высказав своё нынешнее отношение к еде.

— А... Тогда ладно, — Солан что-то выложил на стол и попятился к выходу.

— Передай Петеру... — начал было Дикер, но не успел.

— Что? — раздался хмурый голос в дверях его номера.

Солан вздрогнул, пискнул и шустро исчез в коридоре. Очевидно, уже получил сегодня немало нагоняев за свою нерасторопность.

— Что я никуда не съеду, — сказал Дикер, твёрдо глядя Петеру прямо в глаза.

— Не съедешь? — кажется, на губах у Петера промелькнула лёгкая улыбка. И сразу пропала.

— Нет.

Он думал об этом всю ночь. Действительно думал. О том, что они на самом деле могут быть вместе. Что им ничего не мешает.

— Ах да, тебе ведь жить негде, — сказал Петер, приближаясь.

— Не в этом дело, — Дикер поморщился. — Или ты что, считаешь меня совсем продажным?

— А ты не такой? — Петер встал перед ним, выпрямившись во весь рост, и Дикеру показалось, что ему на это потребовалось усилие. Не физического плана. Петер смотрел на него своими собственными глазами, без глосс. Дикер сознавал, что сейчас представляет собой не очень-то привлекательное зрелище. В реале он просто… никто. Но ведь отчего-то Петер его заметил. Заинтересовался.

— А разве ты не хочешь узнать, какой я на самом деле? Безо всяких этих… — Дикер махнул рукой в сторону вирт-капсулы, на которой сидел, свесив ноги через борт. В конце концов, что он теряет? Если он ошибся насчёт Петера и его резонов, то всё откроется именно сейчас.

Петер прошагал мимо него к самому окну и выглянул на улицу. Постоял, помолчал. Потом с какой-то неуверенностью в голосе уточнил:

— Если ты хочешь просто отдать мне долг или что-то подобное, то не стоит заниматься благотворительностью…

Дикер перебил его:

— Я просто хочу. Ну… Ты понимаешь. Если хочешь, то пусть сначала будет только вирт. Если тебе так проще, — он всё-таки сказал это. Дикер выдохнул и отвёл взгляд, посмотрев в ближайшую стену. Она была такой безопасной, эта стена.

— Я не знаю, — произнёс Петер неуверенно, а потом посмотрел на Дикера пристально, внимательно, будто впервые в жизни его по-настоящему увидел. — Ты это серьёзно?

В его голосе засквозила какая-то хрупкость, нерешительность, которая заставила надежду Дикера воспрянуть.

— Серьёзно, — вкрадчиво и утвердительно произнёс он.

— Мне надо это обдумать, — Петер, оставляющий себе лазейки? Что-то новенькое. Совсем не похоже на обычное поведение его нанимателя. Дикер почувствовал, что улыбается. Так вот он какой, настоящий? Неуверенный в себе, считающий, будто никому не интересен? Но так уж случилось, что кое-кого он всё же смог заинтересовать.

— Мне ждать твоего звонка? — спросил Дикер и обернулся. Он заметил, как на мгновение глаза Петера остановились на нём, жадные и тёмные. А потом снова метнулись к виду за окном. — Если не позвонишь сегодня вечером, я приду к тебе сам, — добавил Дикер и с удовлетворением заметил, как щёки Петера окрасились румянцем.

А потом его губы дрогнули, и он ответил:

— Ладно. Я позвоню.

Он вышел из его номера, будто сбежал. Дикер со вздохом разжал стиснутые кулаки. Пусть так. Пусть сперва будет вирт. Но он потребует у Петера, чтобы тот сделал аватар, похожий на себя самого. Это для начала. А потом… Потом надо будет попробовать что-нибудь в реале. Дотронуться до него своими собственными руками. Узнать, какой Петер на вкус, на ощупь. Поцеловаться после того, как он курил этот свой вейп с пряностями… Дикер почувствовал, как зазудели у него губы от желания этого поцелуя. Запах пряностей преследовал Петера постоянно, но был настолько лёгким, что почти не ощущался.

Вот так, значит. Они ещё даже ни разу не поцеловались в реале, а у их отношений уже есть целая история. В том, что отношения определённо будут, Дикер уже не сомневался. Потому что Петер согласился продолжать. Прямо второй шанс какой-то.

Надо же. Мир виртуальности кажется таким хрупким, потому что он невесомый и эфемерный. Но он изменяет реал, жизнь, человеческие взаимоотношения. Сейчас Дикеру отчаянно хотелось перевести отношения с Петером в плоскость физического и вещественного, и ужасно страшно было всё разрушить. Поневоле задумаешься, а тот ли мир называют хрупким?

И тем не менее. Дикер пообещал себе, что сделает всё от него зависящее. Потому что Петер сказал ему, что они попробуют. А это значит, что он тоже согласен двигаться вперёд, ему навстречу. Как странно. Они уже — рядом и были друг с другом — ближе не бывает. Но им всё ещё нужно пройти порядочно, чтобы стать вместе.

Отлично. Они пройдут этот путь.


End file.
